A la Fuerza
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Quinn Fabray es un chico-chica con un padre millonario y poderoso que esta mas que enamorada desde casi tres años de la misma tímida, introvertida y poco amable Rachel Berry, por lo que al agotarse su paciencia hará todo lo que esta a su alcance como la niña caprichosa y rica que es para forzar a una morena a casarse... con o sin su consentimiento. ADVERTENCIA GP!
1. Paciencia perdida

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"**_

_*****__Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**PACIENCIA PERDIDA**

* * *

─**Buenos días, soy Russel Fabray.**

─**Mucho gusto señor Fabray, yo soy Burt Hummel ¿es usted el de la firma de abogados?**

─**Así es, el dueño.**

─**Excelente. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin.**

─**Igualmente. Muy bien, ¿comenzamos?**

─**Claro.**

"El señor Fabray"

Un abogado famoso, dueño de innumerables bienes, negocios y la firma de abogados mas grande de todo el país. Padre de una encantadora joven tan explosiva, confiada y astuta como él. Sucesor de todo un legado familiar.

Él viejo Edward Fabray fue él mejor abogado de su época, llegó desde Londres con tan solo un apellido de renombre y un hijo de por medio, a quien dejo todo lo que tenía, llevándonos así al abuelo Dylan Fabray, el gran señor astuto y confiando quien con todo lo que le había dejado su padre logro fundar la mejor y mas grande firma de abogados de todo el estado, él cual al casarse solo pudo procrear un hijo, a quien llamó Russel.

Russel Fabray, él abogado mas reconocido de todos los tiempos, quien no solo logro mantener la firma del abuelo, si no que aumento sus ganancias e implemento mejores abogados para crear la mas reconocida asociación de todo el país. El hombre del nuevo siglo. Tan arrogante como debería ser un hombre de negocios.

Dejándonos por ultimo a la única hija del señor Russel Fabray, la obligada a seguir aquel tan importante legado familiar; Quinn Fabray. Una singular y muy poco común joven de diecisiete años, tan antipática con aquel "negocio familiar" que ni siquiera le toma importancia.

─ **¡Vamos Quinn!, ya es de día─** Grito efusiva una señora de avanzada edad mientras apartaba las cortinas de la ventana. Dejando entrar los primeros rayos del sol.

─ **¡No! es muy temprano…─**Dijo adormilada tapándose aún más con las sabanas.

─**Ya son las seis de la mañana. Hora de ir a la escuela.**

─**¡Pero nana...!**

─**Anda Quinn, recuerda que el hombre exitoso es el que aprovecha por completo el día.**

─**Soy mujer─** Contesto saliendo a regañadientes de la cama

─**Sabes a lo que me refiero─** Sonrio**─ tu padre te espera abajo.**

Russel, un hombre alto, de tez blanca como la leche, ojos verdes y sonrisa Colgate conocio por simple casualidad a la señorita Judy, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, baja de estatura, con sus ojos de un verde claro y su ascendencia inglesa conquistó a áquel hombre imponente con tan solo un simple;

─Hola.

Casándose al año de conocerse y solicitando a la cigüeña seis meses después. "Eran una pareja feliz", la señora Fabray no tuvo ningun inconveniente en el embarazo, esos dos personajes creían que tendrían un fuerte y saludable bebé barón, mas sin embargo paso algo completamente inesperado.

Cuando vino al mundo la pequeña Quinn, los médicos explicaron a la familia Fabray que lo que en realidad había nacido era una especie de niña-niño, muy diferente a lo que ellos esperaban, pero que su condición no tenía porque darles miedo, era complicado claro estaba, su fisonomía sería diferente a la de una niña normal, que en realidad era una especia de personita intersexual, y que si se le trataba a tiempo podría sobre llevarlo.

Pero Russel siempre quiso un niño, y eso era aquel bebé, un niño… con algunos aspectos de niña, pero igual, era su hijo y no acepto que la operaran, juntos tomaron la decisión de sobrellevarlo, de aceptar tal y como era su hijo-hija y de llevarla en un riguroso tratamiento para poder llevar una vida normal como una persona… algo singular.

Aunque para la sociedad y según el acta de nacimiento de la pequeña Quinn Fabray, es un chico, su nombre no es nada parecido al que se le pondría a uno.

─**Apresurate Quinn que se nos hace tarde.**

─**Ya voy…─**Dijo devorando lo mas rápido que podía su sándwich**─¿Me llevaras hoy a la escuela?**

─**Claro que sí. Y no hables con la boca llena Quinn─** Regaño Russel al tiempo que tomaba su maletín y lo llenaba de papeles.

─ **¿Y mi auto?**

─**Lo estan arreglando, el mecánico dijo que lo tendría listo pasado mañana ─** Informo sin mirarla, ocupado con el diario**─ Recuerda que te pasara a buscar Jorge.**

─**Ya lo sé padre.**

Un año después del nacimiento de la pequeña Quinn y la aceptación de sus padres con aquella situación, Judy enfermo gravemente con un virus nuevo al que los doctores no hallaban cura y que termino por ser la causa de su muerte, la muerte de los recuerdos de Quinn con su madre, con algún lado cálido y maternal.

Russel no tuvo mas remedio que cuidar solo a su hija, aun con el sufrimiento de ver morir a la mujer que amaba, intento darle todo, aprender a ser mejor padre, a superar aquella perdida para poder darle todo su cariño y comprensión, pero lo único que logro fue transformarse en un hombre mas frio, calculador y detestable, que en su afan de criar al hijo perfecto, la convirtió en algo parecido a él.

─**Rápido Quinn, tengo una cita programada para las siete y media, y ya son las siete. ─** Grito Russel a lado del auto mientras miraba con desesperación su reloj

─ **¡Ya voy! ─** Contesto Quinn llegando hasta la otra entrada del vehículo─ **no te desesperes que te saldran arrugas.**

─ **¡Ah! ya callese─** Dijo serio antes de entrar al auto y tallar disimuladamente su frente.

─**Ya te vi─** Acuso divertida**─ aunque las talles no se irán.**

─**Como molestas.**

─**Gracias.**

Russel condujo el auto sin desesperarse, serio como siempre, mientras de vez en cuando miraba a su única hija, que se mantenía pensativa por la ventanilla.

─**Dentro de tres semanas serás mayor de edad. Y en dos meses saldrás de la preparatoria ¿Ya decidiste que deseas de regalo? ─** Pregunto de repente Russel sacando de sus pensamientos a Quinn

─**No, aun no se que me hace falta─** Contesto sin mirarlo**─ todo me lo has dado ya.**

─ **¿Enserio, todo? ─**Cuestiono dudoso **─Yo no lo creo.**

─**Bueno, cuando cumplí quince me regalaste mucho dinero… a los dieciséis me regalaste un auto─** Contesto Quinn contando con sus manos─ **A los diecisiete me diste el departamento mas grande que pudiste encontrar y… no se que más indicios de que me quieres fuera de tu casa podras darme a hora.**

─**Esa nunca fue mi intención hija, yo solo quiero que tengas algo tuyo.**

─**Bueno, déjame pensarlo un poco. De todos modos en un tiempo me tendré que ir.**

─ **¿Estas segura de querer estudiar en Harvard?**

─**Claro que sí.**

─**Es por ella ¿no es así?**

─ **Si…─**Susurro Quinn

─**Recuerda Quinn que para tu padre no hay imposible de conseguir.**

─**Ah, ya, ya comprendo. Eso lo sé muy bien padre.**

─**Me alegra que lo entiendas─** Dijo estacionando el vehículo frente a la preparatoria **─ Hemos llegado**.

─**Gracias por traerme ─** Fingió una sonrisa**─ Nos vemos luego.**

─**Cuídate…**

Quinn bajo sonriente del auto, al fín se había librado de su padre. Camino con la mirada habitual de todos sobre ella hasta llegar a la escuela, donde fue sorprendida por una latina alegre.

─ **¡Hey Q!**

─**Hola San─** Saludo chocando las manos**─ ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?**

─**Una palabra─ **Sonrio**─ ¡Maravilloso! ─ **Dijo riendo**─ ¿Y el tuyo?**

─**Bueno, no me quejo.**

─ **¡Oh vamos! Me entere que Kitty estrello tu auto.**

─**Si… papá se encontraba furioso. ─ **Suspiró**─ Pero después de todo, lo bueno es que esa cabeza hueca salió ilesa.**

─**Jajaja Kitty nunca aprenderá.**

Quinn solo alcanzo a afirmar con la cabeza antes de que una chica alta, de tez blanca, cabellos rubios, mirada azul penetrante y sonrisa de anuncio llegara hasta ellas.

─**Bueno días chicas. **

─**Buenos días mi Britt-Britt. **─ Saludo Santana antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

─**¿Qué tal Britt?. ─ **Pregunto sonriente Quinn

─**Excelente Q, ¿Y tú? Me entere lo de tu prima…**

─**Si… pero no sucedio nada grave.**

─**Me alegra saberlo. ─ **Dijo Brittany más que sonriente tomando la mano de su novia**─ Rachel acaba de llegar…**

─**Gracias por la información Britt. ─ **Dijo Quinn tomando rumbo hacia los casilleros

─**Espera Quinn─ **La llamo Santana deteniendo su marcha**─ ¿Seguiras con ésto? Ya solo faltan dos meses para salir de aquí…**

─**Yo sé lo que hago San.**

Santana López. O como la llaman sus amigos; San.

La mejor amiga de Quinn, su mayor confidente, la primera en enterarse de su condición y de apoyarla en todo lo que hacía. La conoció el primer día de su llegada a Lima, Ohio y muy a pesar de que todos le llamaban el bicho raro por ser lesbiana, la defendió, y permaneció junto a ella hasta ahora.

Los Fabray habían llegado desde New York para implementar una serie de cambios en todo el estado, siendo el padre de Quinn uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo el país nadie planeaba seguirle la contraria, absolutamente cada quien por su parte se enteró de la condición de su única hija-hijo, y… digamos que intentaron aceptarlo.

Incluso Quinn en la escuela era tratada con respeto por sus compañeros, y gracias a ella acabaron aquellas reglas de "popular- tortura a inadaptado" "inadaptado acepta su posición", ya que a partir de ese momento, aquel que era conocido por todos como el llamado "popular" no tenía porque pisotear a otros para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Quinn era popular… y por el contrario de las reglas era amiga de todos los alumnos de la escuela, para la rubia no había distinción, todos y cada uno de ellos se merecían un saludo o sonrisa de su parte. Era feliz haciendo lo que hacía, era una chica de excelentes calificaciones, le encantaban las matemáticas, así como toda clase de deportes, la mariscal de los Titanes.

Cuando pasaba por los pasillos de Mckinley era la envidia así como el delirio de muchos y muchas, el hecho de ser atractiva daba mucho de que hablar; sus ojos tan penetrantes y expresivos de un verde avellanado iluminaban todo su rostro con la marca de un Fabray, su cabello corto de un rubio genéticamente natural complementaban la elegancia y alegría con la que sonreía. Incluso su manía de apartarse el cabello recién lavado que cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha ampliaba la posibilidad de un desmayo.

Sumándole su cuerpo esbelto moldeado con duros entrenamientos, y aquella ropa que ajustaba a la perfección donde debía, parecía una diosa fuera del alcance de los tristes mortales. Estando desde hacia mucho tiempo enamorada de Rachel Berry.

─**Hola─ **Saludo llegando a lado de una pequeña castaña que caminaba con los libros abrazados.** ─Déjame ayudarte con eso.**

Una pequeña castaña de ojos café, que cultivaron la atención de Quinn con aquel toque de inocencia y alegría. Desde que sus miradas se conectaron aquel primer día de clases por apenas unos míseros segundos, Quinn sintió que no importaría como, pero aquella pequeña seria "su" pequeña, sintió como una descarga de alegría inundaba todo su cuerpo dejándola sin habla. Y ya nadie mas que ella importaba.

─**No ti-tienes por que ha-hacerlo─ **Tartamudeo Rachel**─ yo pu-puedo sola.**

─**¡Oh vamos pequeña! Yo sé que puedes sola, pero quiero ayudar…─ **Sonrio**─ Anda, dame esos libros. Te acompaño.**

─**Está bien─ **Susurro dejándola tomar sus cosas

─**¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana pequeña? ─ **Pregunto alegre Quinn mirándola caminar junto a ella.

Rachel permanecía con la cabeza agachada, dejando a su cabello suelto cubrir su cara, sin querer hablar, mas entretenida en el piso que en mirar a la rubia.

─**Bien─ **Contesto después de unos segundos en silencio. Mas por cortesía que por gusto**─ ¿Y el tuyo?**

─**Como siempre, pensando en ti. ─ **Dijo Quinn sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa **─Hemos llegado a su casillero señorita.**

Rachel abrió su casillero y con ayuda de Quinn dejo varios libros mientras llenaba su mochila de lo necesario para la siguiente clase.

─**Vamos pequeña, te acompaño─ **Hablo Quinn caminando con sus cosas a la siguiente clase de la morena.

El trayecto como cada lunes fue en silencio, Quinn dejo a Rachel en su clase de Quimica avanzada antes de maldecir por ser esta la única clase tonta que no compartía con su pequeña.

Y después de esperar el tan anhelado toque para su siguiente clase, fue la primera en salir corriendo del salón rumbo a su casillero y guardar lo mas rápido que podía sus cosas, para dirigirse junto a una castaña que caminaba acompañada.

─**Hola chicas ─ **Saludo Quinn sonriente**─ Buen día hoy ¿no?**

─**Perfecto ─**Dijo Tina. La acompañante de Rachel** ─Bueno, creo que las dejo, tengo que llevar mis cosas al casillero. Con el permiso.**

─**Es propio. ─**Contesto Quinn sin perder de vista a Rachel

─**No… espera Tina─ **Murmuro Rachel mientras miraba como su amiga la dejaba con Quinn.

─**Entonces…─**Intento la rubia llamar su atención**─ Compartimos la siguiente clase. Así que, ¿Puedo acompañarte?**

─**No… lo creo.**

─**Anda pequeña… déjame acompañarte. ─ **Suplico **─ Mira que yo no muerdo.**

─**Lo se…─ **Susurro Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ **¡Pero que tenemos aquí! ¿Acaso no es esa la sonrisa mas linda que he visto en mi vida? ─**Pregunto más que alegre Quinn.**─ Claro que sí, esa es la sonrisa que muero por ver todos los días.**

Las sonrisas de Rachel, como todas y cada una de ellas, eran las mas hermosas e impactantes que Quinn quería y anhelaba ver en todo el día, esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios causaba una mezcla de alegría y satisfacción en Quinn, aquellos labios delgados pero perfectos en tamaño, escondían unos hermosos dientes blancos que iluminaban su rostro. Era perfecta… más de lo que alguien podía creer.

─**Anda pequeña que esa sonrisa te queda bien─ **Decía Quinn sonriente mientras caminaba junto a Rachel a su siguiente clase**─ Pero Rachel… no me tengas miedo, por favor, no te are daño.**

─**No… yo…**

─ **¿No…?─ **Cuestiono confundida**─ Es enserio pequeña, llevamos así casi tres años y volvemos a lo mismo siempre.**

─**No entiendo.**

─**Claro que entiendes pequeña ─**Dijo seria obligándola a mirarla a los ojos** ─Rachel, todos los lunes me tienes miedo, los martes te atreves a sonreírme, el miércoles respondes más abiertamente mis preguntas, los jueves incluso me preguntas cosas y los viernes…─ **Suspiro**─ los viernes dejas de lado tus miedos, me das esperanzas para seguir intentando… pero luego… todo tiene que volver a empezar**

─**Yo no te pido que sigas intentando Quinn ─**Contesto Rachel con el ceño fruncido **─Solo… dejémoslo así.**

─**¡Vaya! ─**Dijo sorprendida** ─ Hablas con toda seguridad cuando estás enojada pequeña ─**Se rió** ─Pero yo no quiero dejar de intentar, te quiero a ti, ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?**

─**No, no lo entiendo.**

─**Mira Rachel ─**Dijo Quinn enojada. Acercándose a la castaña **─ Mi paciencia se está agotando… ─**Suspiro** ─Y ya es tiempo de que esta relación avance ─ **Sonrió**─ No te enojes pequeña.**

─**No estoy enojada─ **Dijo Rachel frunciendo aún mas el ceño**─ Ademas…tú y yo no compartimos ningún tipo de relación.**

─**Claro que si pequeña, y yo planeo demostrártelo.**

─ **¿Cómo? **

─**Ya lo veras…─ **rió** ─ ahora debemos entrar al salón**

─**Por favor Quinn… solo déjame.**

─ **¡No Rachel! ─ **Grito enojada tomándola de los brazos**─ Tú no entiendes…─ **La miro a los ojos**─ Mi paciencia se ha agotado, ya no soporto tenerte junto a mí y no poder abrazarte, besarte… o tan siquiera tocarte. Las reglas de este juego han cambiado Rachel.**

─**Quinn…─ **Susurro**─ Me lastimas.**

─**Escucha bien Rachel. ─ **Dijo sin expresión alguna**─ Hoy a las siete pasare por ti, iremos a cenar juntas y nos divertiremos. Veras que sí.**

─ **¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero? ─ **Dijo Rachel apartándose de ella **─Tú no puedes obligarme a nada.**

─**Está todo dicho pequeña. He intentado que me tomes en cuenta por casi tres años**─ Contesto apretando la mandíbula** ─Pero de ahora en adelante se hará lo que yo diga─ **La tomo de nuevo pero con aún mas fuerza de los brazos**─ ¿Entendiste?**

─**S-si…─**Susurro asustada**─ Me duele Quinn.**

─**Lo lamento pequeña…─**Reacciono soltándola **─No quiero lastimarte.**

Ambas fueron las primeras en llegar al salón, siempre eran las primeras. Así mismo Quinn tomo asiento a lado de Rachel y siguieron sus clases igual que siempre, incluso en el almuerzo por primera vez, la pequeña castaña tomo asiento a lado de Quinn, junto a los amigos de está. Y es que después de tanto tiempo al parecer la rubia se había cansado de tantos maltratos y evasiones de parte de Rachel, habiendo decidido actuar a como su padre le propuso. A la fuerza.

Terminadas las clases Quinn acompaño a la castaña hasta su auto, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y le recordó su forzada "cita" de esa noche. Quinn lo tenía todo planeado.

─**Nos vemos a las siete pequeña.**

─**Hasta luego Quinn─ **Susurro Rachelantes de marcharse.

─**Serás mía. Aunque tenga que obligarte a ello.**

Sonrio mas que contenta y camino de vuelta a la escuela, ya que le quedaba el entrenamiento con los Titanes. Después de un agotador y doloroso ejercicio tomo una ducha y esperó a Jorge.

Él chofer llego a la hora acordada, saludo a la señorita Fabray y la llevo sana y salva hasta su hogar. Donde está irrumpió efusiva.

─**¡Buenas tardes nana! ¿Cómo estuvo su día? ─ **Pregunto al tiempo que le daba un abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla**─ ¿Y mi padre?**

─**Pero que alegre ─ **Rió **─ En su despacho**

─**Gracias. Iré a verlo.**

Quinn dejo sus cosas en la habitación y se cambió la ropa lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al despacho de su padre. Donde toco antes de entrar.

─**Pasa Quinn. ─**Dijo Russel al tiempo que la rubia entraba al gran salón**─ ¿Qué se te ofrece hija?**

─**Ya he tomado una decisión padre. ─ **Fue directo al punto**─ Sobre la chica de la que te hable.**

─ **¿Rachel Berry?**

─**Si…─ **Lo miro decidida a los ojos** ─Quiero que ella se case conmigo.**

─ **¿Segura que deseas casarte con ella? ¿No es muy pronto para que te cases? ─**Pregunto sorprendido** ─ ¿Lo has pensado bien Quinn?**

─**Si padre─ **suspiro**─ Dentro de dos meses saldremos hacia la universidad. Y estoy haciendo lo que me propusiste para que ella sea mi novia… pero veo que la única forma es…**

─**A la fuerza─ **interrumpió su padre**─ Siempre es de esa forma.**

─**Así es─ **continúo Quinn** ─Y hare que ella una su vida a la mía, aunque sea de esa forma. La quiero para mí padre.**

─**Veo que no tienes dudas de que ella es la indicada ─ **Sonrio alegre** ─Sera un placer unir nuestra familia con los Berry.**

─**¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?**

─**Por supuesto que sí. Si no hago feliz a mi única hija, ¿A quién entonces?**

─**Gracias. ─ **Dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Russel Fabray sonrió más de lo que su viejo y arrugado rostro le permitía mirando con orgullo a su pequeña crecer. Tomo el teléfono y marco un número mas que conocido

─**Vladimir, ¿Recuerdas a los Berry?... si ellos… necesito que actúes. Y lo mas pronto que puedas.**

* * *

_Hola a todos!_

_Hoy decidí publicar esta historia… y será algo tensa y un poco pasada de tono pero no mucho, am, no se que decir, más que me agradaría saber si les gustaría que la continúe… tendrá pocos capítulos pero dependerá del publico . _

_La historia esta casi terminada y se subirán capítulos cada semana. _

_¿Qué dicen? ¿La continuo?_


	2. Cita forzada

_Se mejor que nadie que este capítulo debió haberse subido hace una semana, pero alguien… perdió mi USB donde tengo todas mis historias y no hace mucho lo encontraron… así que no tuve mucho tiempo de arreglarlo. Solo espero les guste. NO ME MATEN POR TARDAR TANTO. Les juro que no fue mi culpa._

* * *

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"**_

_*****__Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**CITA FORZADA**

* * *

Rachel condujo fastidiada y en cierto modo nerviosa hasta llegar a su casa con el tonto pensamiento en solo una cosa; **Quinn Fabray**. Esa maldita rubia intimidantemente hermosa que la hacía perder la cordura desde hacia mucho tiempo la había prácticamente obligado a aceptar una cita con ella. Cita que aun en cierto modo la hacía sentirse alegre, inquieta, entusiasmada...

Ella tenía sus motivos para no haber aceptado antes, sabia a que se enfrentaría si lo hacia... Y tenía miedo, Rachel siempre tenía miedo cuando estaba con Quinn... Por esa simple razón le huía, odiaba que fuese la única persona con la capacidad de hacerla perder el conocimiento, el control en sí misma.

─**Buenas tardes cariño. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela****?─ **pregunto sonriente uno de sus padres apenas ella hubo cruzado la puerta.

Los padres de Rachel; Hiram y Leroy Berry eran una hermosa pareja homosexual que se mantenían desde la preparatoria con una relación mas que estable y comprometidos con formar un futuro juntos. Se habían conocido cuando Hiram, el chico popular, buscaba cualquier excusa para molestarlo e incluso denigrarlo, pero Leroy era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del chico carita... Y no se había equivocado, o al menos eso lo demostraban sus casi veinte años de matrimonio.

Leroy era bajo de estatura, moreno de nacimiento, cabellos castaños sedosos, pero con un rostro resplandeciente y lleno de vida que cautivaba a cualquiera que lo hablara, su voz suave y llena de confianza hacia sentirte bien cuando estabas con él, eso y más sentía Hiram Berry cuando lo miraba, por primera vez su mundo de estereotipos se vio afectado al punto de llegar a estar enamorado de una persona de su propio sexo.

Pero eso fue lo que menos le importó al saber que aquel espécimen de joven casi perfecto le correspondía dicho sentimiento, porque Hiram, el guapo, atlético, alto de ojos oscuros como la noche, lucho junto él nerd de Leroy para poder salir a delante, a pesar de que sus padres nunca los apoyaron con aquella relación, tuvieron que trabajar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban ahora. Sobrepasando adversidades que lo único que lograban eran unirlos aun mas.

Leroy logro terminar y ejercer su carrera de médico cirujano (uno de sus grandes sueños) e Hiram se consolido como el empresario, dueño de un enorme consorcio en Ohio... ambos padres orgullosos de la tímida pero inteligente Rachel Barbra Berry.

─**Bien papi─ ** Forzó una sonrisa. Intentando escapar de la mirada analizador a de su padre Leroy─ **¿Cómo te fue a ti en el trabajo?**

─**Bien princesa, sabes que no me quejo... Hoy estaré de guardia en la noche─** imitó la acción de Rachel y se levantó del sofá donde anteriormente descansaba **¿Todo bien Rachel?─** oh,oh... La llamo Rachel.

El hombre si que la conocía. Por mas que lo negara, sus dos padres sabían que ella era... Digamos, algo callada, introvertida e incluso antisocial y arrogante con los que no conocía, entendía que ambos se preocuparan por su forma tan sigilosa y poco común de comportarse... Tal vez sus padres hubiesen querido una hija adolescente mas normal. Pero ella no era normal y no planeaba serlo. Aun así estaba al tanto de su preocupación, sus padres debían pensar que su única hija tenía problemas al encajar en la sociedad.

─**Una chica me invito a salir.**

Lo dijo tan a la ligera y evitando a su padre, que Leroy tardo en reaccionar y cuando quiso preguntar Rachel ya se había marchado a su habitación. Y ahora solo miraba las escaleras por donde prácticamente había corrido.

─**¿A que hora princesa? ─** Pregunto en un susurro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

─ **¿A qué hora habías dicho ****que**** la iras a buscar?**

─**A las siete─ **Bufo molesta** ─Te lo he repetido como veinte veces.**

─ **¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Llevas casi tres años intentando que ella se fije en ti y de repente…─ **Dijo divertida dando vueltas en la cama de la rubia**─ ¡Esa enana es rara! No sé porque te gusta.**

─**¡Por favor Santana! Te prohíbo que la llames así. ─ **Sonrió negando con la cabeza** ─Pero tienes que admitir que es sexy.**

─**Por supuesto… ¡Tiene unas piernas…!─ **Grito al tiempo que reía** ─pero tú también admite que es demasiado tímida.**

─**Bueno, si, es algo tímida… y se preocupa demasiado por sus estudios**

─**Jajajaja en mis tiempos se le llamaba nerd─ **Dijo sentándose en la cama** ─ y bien… ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?**

─**Ya sabes… la llevare a cenar─ **Informo tomando ropa de su armario**─ pero, no será una habitual cena. Lo tengo todo preparado.**

─**Excelente ─**Dijo juntando sus dedos antes de llevarlos a su mentón. Analizando la situación** ─ ¿Le pedirás que sea tu novia?**

─**Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Santana. ¡Claro que lo are!… no siempre se tiene una cita con la señorita Berry.**

─**Me alegro por ti Quinn─ **se levantó para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda **─¿Sigue con la idea de… obligarla a…?**

─**¡No Santana! ─ **Frunció el ceño, apartando la mano de su amiga** ─a partir de ahora are todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso no pase.**

─**Pero Quinn… ¿Qué tal si no lo logras? ¿Seguirás con la idea de obligarla? ¿En serio estás pensando en matrimonio a nuestra edad? ─ **Pregunto Santana mirándola a los ojos **─ Porque yo creo que ella…**

─ **¡Silencio Santana! ─ **Grito Quinn enojada **─Eres mi amiga y deberías apoyarme en esta decisión.**

─**No Quinn─ **Negó con la cabeza**─ Soy tu amiga y por lo tanto debo hacerte reaccionar… estas mal.**

Miradas que matan.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo, desafiándose con las miradas más penetrantes que alguien pudiese ver para intimidarse en un segundo. Pero ninguna de las dos planeaba ceder.

─**Sera mejor que te marches Santana─ **Hablo al fin Quinn evadiendo el contacto con su amiga─ **Hablamos mañana.**

Santana recogió su gorra y la mochila que había tirado al llegar, para salir molesta de aquella mansión.

Conocía mejor que nadie a Quinn y sabía que darle tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas no estaba en sus planes... Tendría que ir a las medidas más extremas que fuese necesario utilizar, porque ella no estaba dispuesta a ver aquello. No estaba dispuesta a ver una chica sufrir. Y menos a una persona importante... su hermana.

* * *

Su reloj marcaba las seis y media, era la hora exacta en que debería ir a buscar a Rachel. Sin embargo no tenia auto, y no sabía si la limosina que le había regalado su padre era demasiado... Pero ¿Por qué no? Seria aún mejor si lo hacia, además que su hermosa castaña lo merecía mas que nadie.

Llego quince minutos antes y decidida presiono el timbre de la casa. Con esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera, con esa mirada que dice: se que es difícil no amarme.

─**Buenas noches señor Berry.**

─**Buenas noches Quinn, un gusto volver a saludarte.─** le sonrió alegre Hiram antes de invitarla a pasar─** pero entra por favor, Rachel se encuentra en la biblioteca. **

El hombre alto y formal la dejo pasar hasta la sala de estar antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas blancas del fondo. Mientras tanto la rubia pasaba su mirada verde por todos y cada uno de los retratos familiares, que inconscientemente le causaban un vacío, uno que sus nulos recuerdos familiares no podían llenar… la familia que ella no tuvo, la familia que deseaba tener.

─**Lamento haber tardado tanto. En un momento podrán irse─** Tan absorta en sus pensamientos que la voz del hombre le causo un escalofrió al volver a mirarlo **─Rachel no me dijo que saldrían…─** La miro de reojo antes de sentarse en el sillón**─ hablo de que una chica la invito a salir pero, me da gusto que esa chica seas tú.**

─**Igual a mí…─ **Murmuro mirándolo sin apartar esa típica sonrisa de su rostro.

Hiram estaba por comenzar una gran charla con la rubia, pero al momento de entre abrir sus labios, Rachel se dignaba a bajar las escaleras con el típico cabello suelto y ese fleco que cubría parte de su rostro, la mirada perdida en el suelo, sus dedos tocando las cintas amarradas en su muñeca y los pantalones esta vez amarillos y ajustados.

¿Qué encanto tenia esta mujer que enamoraba tanto a Quinn?

─**Hola pequeña.**

Rachel alzo la mirada, sonrió de lado pero no respondió al llamado de Quinn, solo se quedó allí, mirándola, analizando sus facciones que resaltaban con su cabello rubio y la mirada verde brillante que tanto odiaba ver.

─**Prometo traerla temprano señor Berry─ **se dirigió al hombre para regresar su mirada a algo más importante** ─ ¿Nos vamos?**

─**Si…─ **susurro al tiempo que era tomada de los hombros por Quinn.

Ambas salieron de la casa, Rachel con paso lento observando todo a su alrededor (a pesar de conocerlo mejor que nadie) y Quinn siguiéndole los pasos sin perderla de vista. Aquella sonrisa alegre y animada hacía sentir que todo saldría bien, no había motivos para que no lo fuera... Por ello, después de abrirle ella misma la puerta de la limosina y viajar sin perderla de vista pero en silencio por todo el trayecto, se encontraron enfrente de un gran e imponente edificio de al menos doce metros, con luces tenues y las puertas más que abiertas para recibirlas.

Ninguna hablo; Rachel porque no era de expresarse con muchas palabras y Quinn porque sentía no necesitarlas en ese momento. La rubia tomo lo más delicadamente posible la pequeña y delgada mano de la castaña para poder guiarla dentro del inmueble, aunque con cierto miedo de asustarla.

Caminaron tomadas de la mano, la rubia riendo internamente al sentir la transpiración de nervios en la mano de Rachel, solo hasta llegar al elevador de vidrio que dejaba ver los demás pequeños e insignificantes edificios en comparación, al tiempo que la ojo marrón se **deciso** poco a poco del agarre, al punto de tener de vuelta su espacio personal intacto. El elevador subía, piso tras piso, mirada tras mirada, el silencio relajante impregnaba los ánimos al tiempo que llegaban a su destino.

─**Es aquí.**─ hablo Quinn antes de poner un pie en la azotea─ **¿Qué te parece?**

No hubo respuesta. La rubia de todos modos no la esperaba, sabía que Rachel solo hablaba cuando creía necesario hablar. Pero le encantaba ver como aquella hermosa personita observaba todo con el detenimiento de estar analizando una obra de arte.

"Suelo de cemento cubierto por una delgada capa de pasto natural, flores de diversos colores y tamaños como en un invernadero colgaban de las macetas que se dejaban ver por la leve luz de las velas perfectamente colocadas, el olor suave de frutas predominante en Quinn y la hermosa decoración de la mesa en medio de todo aquello lograron descolocar la falsa seriedad de Rachel"

─**¿Tu lo hiciste?─** pregunto apenas con voz para ser escuchado desde el otro extremo del lugar.

─**Por ti aria lo que fuese necesario Rachel─** contesto buscando la forma de cortar la timidez de la relación─ **permite ofrecerte asiento.─ **dijo al tiempo que jalaba hacia ella una de las sillas

─**Gracias─ **corto distancia con miedo a mirarla a los ojos.

─**Es un placer...pequeña─** susurro lo último en su oído. Para tomar asiento enfrente de ella**─ después de tanto tiempo puedo entender que es una cita con la chica más hermosa de todas.**

Con una tímida sonrisa Quinn intento despejar el silencio, dio un pequeño suspiro y miro con detenimiento la expresión de Rachel, le agradaba conversar con ella, le gustaba que tuviesen tantos temas de conversación cuando la castaña se decidía a hablar, eran momentos únicos que cautivaban su atención. Pero esta vez parecía dudosa en actuar. Tenerla enfrente y observar como la vergüenza junto a la timidez de la relación se hacia presente no era nada fácil.

─**Me pregunto...¿Sigues siendo vegetariana?─** interrogo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia un carrito con charolas tapando la cena**─ Recuerdo que hace dos años exactamente cuándo te invite un emparedado de jamón lo rechazaste porque eres vegana... ¿O me equivoco?**

La castaña levanto sorprendida la mirada, ¿Cómo era posible que Quinn recordara aquello?

─**Lo sigo siendo─** Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la rubia colocara enfrente de ella un gran plato con la ensalada más estilizada que había visto en su corta vida**─ Gracias.**

─**Le pregunte al chef de mi padre como preparar una ensalada que te gustara a ti y al mismo tiempo a mí, y este fue mi cuarto intento en la cocina. Al menos en este no queme nada─ **Ser rio de sí misma. Dando un poco de confianza a su acompañante **─ pero lo logre… espero te guste.**

Se rió. Rachel se rio junto a Quinn antes de comenzar la cena.

─ **Mmm parece que no salió tan mal, ¿Tú qué opinas pequeña? ─** Dijo Quinn después de darle un bocado a la ensalada**.**

─**No lo hiciste tan mal.**

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin dios mío! Por primera vez en toda la noche Rachel se animo a hablar mas de dos monosílabas, y eso encanto el espíritu de Quinn.

─**¿No lo hice tan mal? ─ **repitió en tono de broma** ─Apuesto que esta es la mejor ensalada que has comido…─ **la señalo con su tenedor**─ además debo tener puntos por ser primeriza.**

─**Estoy de acuerdo.**

─**Claro que lo estás ─ **Ambas rieron.

Rachel suspiro tomando coraje para mirarla a los ojos

─ **¿Puedo preguntarte algo Quinn?**

─**Por supuesto pequeña, lo que sea.**

─**Por qué…─ **se le fue la voz**─ ¿Por qué yo? **

─ **¿Por qué tú? ─ **dijo Quinn confundida**─ Bueno… seria mas fácil responder esa pregunta si me explicaras a que te refieres.**

─ **¿Por qué me has estado pidiendo esta cita por más dos años? ─ **pregunto esta vez con valor. Quien sabe de donde…**─ ¿Por qué te gusto?**

La rubia sonrió con ternura, le fascinaba ver este lado de su pequeña.

─**Por que tú eres única…─ **Dijo sin prisa al tiempo que se levantaba dejando sus cosas lentamente**─ Y porque no hay manera de describir lo que le haces a mi ser cada que te veo….─ **Se planto enfrente de la morena. Tomando posición para ser mirada a los ojos**─ Mi alma pide a gritos estar cerca de la tuya, porque pierdo la razón de mi falsa personalidad para ser yo cuando estoy contigo. **

─**Yo…─ **Rachel se quedo muda, mirando los ojos verdes que hablaban todo aquello que intentaban expresar en palabras, aquello que se negaba a sentir.

─**Mi pequeña…─ **Susurro con una voz suave y melosa antes de obligar a Rachel a levantarse de su asiento **─Desde el primer momento en que te vi, desde la primera vez que te hable, logre comprender porque mis sentimientos se aferran a ti, el porque no planeo desistir─ **La tomo delicadamente de la cintura. Atraiéndola hacia ella, en un espacio casi cerrado que molestaba la intimidad de la castaña.

_Solo una sonrisa__  
__y me robaste el corazón,__  
__solo una mirada__  
__y todo cambió de color._

_Fuiste como un ángel__  
__que del cielo descendió__  
__tú me sorprendiste__  
__y el amor a mi llegó._

Canto en su oído, tan dulce y a la vez tan delicada, que deshizo las barreras que Rachel no soporto mantener más. Quinn acaricio su rostro suave y miro sus ojos cerrados antes de hundir su cara cerca de su cuello, manteniéndola inmóvil con el susurro de la noche.

_Y ahora sueño despierta__  
__imaginando tus besos__  
__y acariciándote__  
_

_solo espero que llegue el momento__  
__de abrazarte otra vez._

La ultima palabra susurrada… la ultima oración llena de incertidumbre y sorpresa.

─ **Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Me arias el honor de ser mi novia? **

Aquella proposición llego como un balde de agua fría que despertó sus sentidos y las regreso a su realidad. Rachel comprendió por que antes no había aceptado una cena con ella, comprendió que debía desprenderse de su agarre. Y sin anestesia con un fuerte movimiento se deshizo del agarre para devolverse su espacio personal.

─**Lo lamento… no quise incomodarte pequeña─ **Se disculpó Quinn acercándose lo suficiente como para respetar su espacio**─ Yo solo quiero que me des una oportunidad Rachel… ─ **la miro a los ojos bajándole un poco la ira y confusión **─Es hora de que esta relación avance.**

Sonrió de lado. Y Rachel no alcanzo a controlar su ira.

─**¡Que tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! ─** Grito irritada desde su posición **─ Por lo tanto no avanzara ni habrá alguna…**

─**¿Por qué no? Llevo tres años intentando que te fijes en mí. Solo te pido una oportunidad─ **suplico acercándose un poco más

Solo dio dos pasos al frente. Pero esto fue el detonante, lo que provoco que la castaña retrocediera el doble.

─**¡Yo nunca te pedí que te obsesionaras durante tres años! ¡Yo solo quiero que me dejes en paz! ─ **Soltó de pronto a punto de salir corriendo **─ termina esto de una vez Quinn.**

─**Rachel ─ **Dijo asustada intentando tomarla de los brazos**. **

─**¡No me toques! ─ **Grito parando la marcha de la rubia **─Para esto ya… no lo soporto.**

─**¿Qué quieres que pare Rachel? ─ **Pregunto confundida. Pero en total calma** ─ si yo solo te pedí que fueses mi novia… solo eso, ¿es tan difícil decir si?**

─**La respuesta es el problema. ¿No has entendido las indirectas de estos tres años? ─ **Dijo más calmada pero con las intenciones de hacer daño**─ ¿Qué respuesta quieres? Yo ya exprese que mis intenciones no son tener una relación… ni nada parecido a una.**

─**Para tu parloteo─ **la detuvo Quinn con una de sus manos en el aire** ─Yo solo pregunte por cortesía ─ **la miro con una expresión mas neutral y sin ánimos de seguir otra discusión** ─Serás mi novia te guste o no Rachel Berry.**

─**Tu no puedes obligarme…**

─**¡Claro que puedo! ─ **Grito Quinn mareada con sus palabras **─Te lo pedí por las buenas, incluso intente que fuese un gran momento ─ **se acercó a ella y esta vez no retrocedió **─ Pero lo arruinaste**

─**Yo… solo.**

─**¿Qué problema tienes con las relaciones? ¿Es algún complejo conmigo? ─ **Pregunto la rubia desafiándola con una de sus cejas alzadas** ─ porque yo ya me estoy hartando de tus groserías.**

Rachel entendió pero no dijo nada, permaneció con el ceño fruncido y con la esperanza de no tener que dar su brazo a torcer. Sabía que Quinn tenía razón, pero la expresión de ella cada vez denotaba mas irritación… y la rubia se estaba molestando.

─**Escúchame bien Rachel─ **Dijo desafiante para terminar con la distancia y tomarla fuertemente de los brazos**─ Si tu durante tres años no quisiste que las cosas salieran de buena forma, yo ahora are que se cumplan a mi manera.**

─**Eso es muy cruel. ─ **Hablo con dificultad pero sin mostrar el dolor que le causaba el agarre

─**Tan cruel como tu forma de ser conmigo durante todo este tiempo─ **Sonó tan terriblemente dura la realidad hablada por Quinn, que esta vez no había argumentos **─Paremos de discutir. ─ **soltó sus brazos, volviendo en sí.

─**Tu… yo… N-no, nada─** Las palabras no salían, y su miedo cada vez crecía más **─ Esto N-no…**

─**Tranquila pequeña ─ **Quinn relajo sus facciones** ─A partir de hoy toda cambiara, pero será lento y de una forma en que ambas lo veremos natural─ **La tomo de las manos** ─No me tengas miedo, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.**

Y el miedo se fue, pero aun seguía sintiendo las palabras de Quinn grabadas en su cabeza ─_**Yo solo pregunte por cortesía. **_Esto ¿Qué significaba? Porque aquellas palabras habían sonado tan duras como las había pronunciado Quinn… su cabeza daba vueltas, pero prefirió dejar de lado la razón.

Se sentaron de nuevo a cenar y el silencio reino en el lugar

─**Esta bien ─ **Dijo Rachel de pronto llevándose la mirada confundida de Quinn

─ **¿Qué esta bien? ─ **Pregunto la rubia frunciendo el ceño**.**

─ **¿Harías de nuevo la pregunta de hace un momento? ─ **dijo apenada sin mirarla a los ojos**.**

Una sonrisa basto para que todo fuera tal y como lo planeo desde un principio.

─**Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Serias mi novia? ─ **Se levantó e imito las acciones anteriores** ─Solo acepto respuestas afirmativas**

─**Si…─ **Susurro para ser tomada por la cintura y ser llevada hasta rebasar los límites de su "espacio". Ambas riendo para despejar el incómodo momento de hacía unos minutos

─**Te prometo que valdrá la pena─ **Susurro en su oído para acercar sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia**─ Intentémoslo.**

Y un beso se hizo presente.

Tan delicado y torpe como es el primero, tan inexperto por una de sus partes que era guiado por pequeñas caricias que envuelven tu estomago y viajan hasta hacerte perder el conocimiento de lo que estas haciendo. Porque el primero, es el que marca la diferencia entre lo que eran, y lo que serán.

* * *

_Muero… :(_

_Me alegra saber que la historia fue aceptada por la mayoría, e incluso algunos me hicieron darme cuenta de las perspectivas distintas de los personajes y de que LO CONTINUARE._

_Sin embargo se que se la historia tiene ciertas similitudes con otra que yo también leía y que desgraciadamente fue borrada la de "serás mia", pero esta historia ya tiene casi dos años que esta escrita, solo que no a como se las presente, debido a modificaciones y cambios, la historia será muy distinta, pero con ciertos toques de parecido. Solo espero llenar sus expectativas y que les entretenga. _

_Muchas gracias por comentar :D me animan a seguir escribiendo: Gracias a;_

_Bangron__, __paofexr__ ,__kimie12__ , __FaberryIsLife__, __CharlieMichele16__, __ikuga__, __allison green__, __naomily4ever__, __Annie__; _**te juro que no me había dado cuenta del error, si no es por ti sigo así**. _Yeah baby; _**Jajaja me gustaría poder actualizar mas seguido pero mi tiempo es contado, lo siento**_ , __ACHELEISON , Biankita , Xio; _**Jajaja El título es así porque no sabía cual ponerle XD.**_ , __karitho77__, __lindolindo__ , __nikki charlene; _**lo se, lo se, espero haber aclarado dudas**_., __demi, __Bella0018__ y __A279ap__; _**perdón por tardar tanto.**

_Gracias en especial a quien me estuvo apurando a terminarla Jajaja XD (_Guest_)enserio. Sin ti no se que seria de este capitulo._


	3. Mi novia

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"**_

_*****__Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**MI NOVIA**

* * *

La mañana parecía resplandecer, los destellos jóvenes del sol en la tierra hicieron aparecer la sonrisa más perfecta de todas, mientras las sabanas volaron de la cama, para darle paso a un cuerpo lleno de energía.

─**Ya es hora de levan…─**irrumpió en la habitación como todas las mañanas**─ ¿Pasa algo Quinn?**

─**Nada, no pasa nada. ─**Contesto alegre cepillando su cabello**─ Buenos días Nana, ¿Acaso no puedo levantarme temprano como para variar?**

─**Oh, bueno…─ **se quedó sin palabras mirándola pasar con una fragancia que se impregno en sus fosas nasales.

Estaba preparada, se había levantado una hora antes de lo normal, se había duchado, vestido, arreglado e incluso desayunado con tal alegría que incluso su padre no dejo pasar desapercibida la ocasión.

─ **¿Pasa algo especial hija? ─ **Pregunto mientras conducía **─ Te ves… alegre.**

─**No, nada.**

─**¿Segura? ─ **Comenzó a reír** ─Esto me hace pensar cosas malas hija.**

─**Oh, el único mal pensado aquí eres tu padre. **

─**Eso creo, aun así me da gusto que te encuentres feliz─ **dijo Russel sin quitar la vista del camino**─ Ayer hable con Vladimir ─ **informo de pronto al tiempo que Quinn rápidamente lo miraba sorprendida. Entendiendo mejor que nadie a lo que deseaba llegar su padre**─ Todo esta listo, él se encargo, solo falta que me digas cuando quieres casarte.**

─**N-no…─ **tartamudeo nerviosa. Dando tiempo a que saliera algo coherente de su boca** ─Aun no. Yo te diré cuando padre.**

─**Esta bien, los documentos y todo lo que se necesita están en mi oficina─ **Dijo serio** ─Me gustaría hablar contigo cuando llegues del colegio.**

─**Claro padre.**

Silencio… en el instante en que sus pensamientos y todo aquello que la había hecho sentir alegre en esa mañana se nublaron, llego el remordimiento de su conciencia, la cosa que te hace reaccionar sobre lo que para ti esta bien o mal, cuando sabes que estas haciendo mal pero intentas con todas tus fuerzas hallarle excusa para que se vuelva en forma positiva hacia ti. Callas las voces de tu interior, se te olvida porque estabas feliz en la mañana, o mas bien intentas olvidar lo que muy en el fondo te recuerda el monstro en el que te estas transformando; ¿Esto está bien? ¿Lo que estoy haciendo está bien?.

─**Nos vemos en la tarde Quinn**─ Se despido su padre. Transportándola devuelta a su realidad.

─**Si, claro─ **Bajo del auto e intento sonreírle**.**

Caminó de nuevo hacia la preparatoria, con paso lento y pesado. Ya no llevaba consigo la sonrisa de siempre, mucho menos la de aquella mañana, sus movimientos se volvían torpes, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar con lo mismo de siempre. Tan solo intentaba auto converse de que lo que hacía estaba bien, lo estaba…

Le había dado casi tres años de su vida a Rachel para que reaccionara, le había dado todas las señales que se supone deben darse para que entendiera cuanto la quería, que daría todo por ella… Porque Quinn lo había intentado, lo había hecho como nunca, jamás en su vida había sido tan atenta, considerada, paciente, amable, torpe e incluso testaruda con alguien. Sin embargo se había cansado de sus groserías, de su forma tan tajante y arrogante de tratarla cuando lo único que hacia era amarla, amarla como nadie en el mundo.

─**Hola Quinn─ **Saludo una efusiva Brittany tan tierna como solo era ella. Colocándose enfrente de su visón**─ ¿Por qué estas triste?**

─ **Ahm─ **Reacciono asustada. Brittany la había tomado por sorpresa**─ Hola Britt─ **intento sonreír** ─Perdón, mi cabeza se encuentra divagando… no es nada. ¿Y Santana? ¿Por qué no está contigo?**

─**No siempre tengo que estar con Santana. El ser novias no quiere decir que estemos todo el día juntas ─ **Dijo sonriente ignorando por el momento aquella falsa respuesta de Quinn.

Santana López. Con su habitual uniforme de los titanes y la expresión seria, caminaba con el tiempo encima por los pasillos de Mckinley buscando con desesperación una cabellera castaña, perteneciente a un cuerpo pequeño que se encontraba escondido específicamente tras la puerta de su casillero. Llevaba unos minutos dando vueltas por toda la escuela, hasta que reconoció aquella pequeñez y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella.

─**Hola.─**Dijo a modo de saludo algo acelerada mientras veía de lado a lado**─Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No?**

─**Hola─**Correspondió el saludo asustada por la desesperación de Santana**─ Si. Hace tiempo**

─**¿Podemos hablar?─** pregunto nerviosa

─**No es necesario que me preguntes Santana. Lo estamos haciendo en este momento.─ **Dijo sin prisa guardando algunos libros en su mochila

─**Eres desesperante─ ** Bufo molesta **─M****e refiero a hablar en privado...**

─**Si, pero ahora no. Quinn…**

─**Si, si ya se. Quinn esta por llegar.─** contesto rápido mirando de nuevo hacia todos lados**─ Pero necesito hablar contigo. Solo será un momento.**

─**Está bien─** Dudo por un segundo**─ Acompáñame. A esta hora los baños están desocupados.**

Santana la siguió, y con mucho cuidado ambas entraron a los casi desiertos baños.

─**Muy bien. Te escucho.**

─**Me entere de que tú y Quinn por fin son pareja ─** Dijo sin expresión alguna. Pero obteniendo su respuesta con la de Rachel** ─ Después de tanto tiempo te decidiste a intentarlo. Me alegro por ustedes**

─**Supongo que gracias.**

─**Supones bien ─ **Sonrió de lado. Acercándose a Rachel** ─ Sin embargo es necesario como lo a merita mi papel en esta situación, preguntarte ¿Ella te ha lastimado?**

Confusión. La forma en que su rostro se había transformado al escuchar aquella pregunta se debía a la clara respuesta, Rachel podría responderla sin pensarlo tanto, pero, ¿Cuántas veces ella no ha lastimado a Quinn con sus insultos e indirectas arrogantes? ¿Cuántas veces no la ha rechazado tan cruelmente con sus palabras hirientes? En esas interrogantes también tiene las respuestas claras. Sin embargo prefería guardárselo, no deseaba confiar en Santana. No ahora.

─**¿Lastimado? ─ **Pregunto para confirmar que había escuchado bien** ─ Quinn nunca me haría daño.**

─**Lo sé─ **Dijo de inmediato bajando la guardia**─ Solo quisiera pedirte que tengas cuidado ¿si?**

─ **¿Cuidado de Quinn?¿Por qué? ─ **interrogo confundida antes de sentir la suave mano de Santana posarse en su hombro

─**Solo ten mucho cuidado. Quinn en ocasiones pierde el control de si misma. Y yo… te conozco Rachel─ **La miro a los ojos** ─Se que tan tímida e irreverente puedes llegar a ser. Así como se que tanta paciencia tiene Quinn.**

─**No tienes porque preocuparte. Estaré bien─ **Le sonrió intentando animarla** ─ Se que me quieres defender de todo… pero ya no soy una niña.**

─**Entiendo─ **Intento sonreírle de igual forma . En un ambiente de ternura y remordimiento por ambas partes **─Confió en ti Rachel... Intenta confiar en mi.**

─**Lo hare Santana.**

─**Solo...─ **Susurro**─ Recuerda que me tienes para ayudarte con lo que sea. Siempre estaré para ti Rachel... Siempre.**

Y como era de esperarse, confuso para los que no sabían de aquello, Rachel abrazo con ternura a Santana. Se dejo envolver por sus protectores brazos e inhalo su aroma a lavanda.

─**¿Deceas que lo prometa?─ **Pregunto Rachel al separarse y dedicarle una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras.

─**Me basta saber que confías en mi enana─ **Bromeo un poco. Sin dejar de sonreír.

Quinn la busco por todas partes, pero no la encontro. Miro su reloj y al percatarse de la hora que era supuso que debería estar en su primera clase. Clase que ambas compartían. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al no encontrarla en su lugar habitual. Aquel mesa banco que se encontraba en la esquina muy al fondo del salón estaba desocupado, así como el que ahora ocupaba Quinn, quien no podía apartar su vista de la puerta. Incluso pregunto a su vecino de lugar la hora para confirmar si en verdad esta vez, Rachel llegaría tarde a la clase. Se notaba preocupada.

─**Disculpe profesor. ¿Podemos pasar? ─ **Pregunto cortésmente desde la puerta

─**Claro, pasen. Estamos por comenzar la clase.**

Esa voz, la de Santana sin duda alguna, pero ese otro cuerpo, ese cabello castaño, esos ojos cafés y esa mueca de disgusto por llegar tarde eran sin duda alguna…de su novia. La pelo negro se dirigió a lado de su novia Brittany mientras Rachel camino a paso torpe hasta llegar junto a una rubia que la miraba confundida.

─**Hola─ **Saludo en un susurro Quinn ayudándola a acomodar sus cosas en el mesa banco.

La castaña solo alcanzó a sonreírle, le agradeció por la ayuda y se dispuso a escuchar la clase. Y así, clase tras clase pasaban, Quinn cargando sus cosas de salón en salón, Rachel siguiéndole los pasos en silencio… pero algo andaba mal, y la curiosidad, más bien la preocupación de Rachel la hicieron dudar por un momento sobre preguntar o no, pero por pena, vergüenza tal vez... No se atrevió a hablar más que cuatro palabras con Quinn.

─ **¿Me pasarías ese libro? **

─**Claro.**

La situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo incómodo, Rachel la observaba desanimada, aturdida, e incluso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban aquellas sonrisas de ternura se convertían en una mueca forzada por ambas, cada vez las expresiones de ambas denotaban confusión, enfado... Tristeza...

─ **¿Estas…** Tomo valor para preguntar, llamando la atención de la rubia. Quien se mantenía inmersa en sus pensamientos**─ ¿Te encuentras bien Quinn?**

─**Si ─ **Contesto inconsciente, guardando sus cosas en la mochila para ir al comedor del colegio **─ ¿Te ayudo con eso?**

─**No te preocupes. Yo puedo sola─ **Rachel en cierta forma molesta término de arreglar sus libros y camino hacia el pasillo, buscando una forma de evadir a Quinn.

─**¡Espera pequeña, no camines tan rápido…!─ **Grito la rubia pero ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña consiguió desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos que pasaba en ese momento. **─¿A dónde iría? El comedor está del otro lado…─ **Susurro para sí misma,debatiéndose entre actuar o no.

Demasiada confusión puede en ocasiones nublarnos la conciencia y provocar que cuando la visibilidad regrese te arrepientas de lo que dijiste o hiciste. Sin embargo en ese momento Quinn Fabray no estaba pensando en la consecuencia de sus actos. La ira que sentía era mayor de lo que se desea tener, y alguien pagaría por ello.

─**Hola Q… ¿Qué tal? ─ **Saludo Santana llegando de la mano de su hermosa novia **─ ¿Iras al comedor?**

─**¿Brittany nos dejarías solas por un momento? Quisiera hablar con Santana─ **Pregunto evadiendo la mirada confundida de su amiga

─**No te preocupes Quinn─ **Le sonrió antes de besar la mejilla de Santana**─ Te espero en el comedor.**

─**Te veo haya─ **La peli negro termino de despedirse de su novia, volviendo la atención a Quinn**─ ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Pasa algo? ─** Pregunto preocupada.

─ **¡oh! Valla que pasa algo… ─**Frunció el ceño.**─ ¿Qué hacías con Rachel esta mañana?**

Y Santana se quedó muda, sin palabras o algo que decir sobre ello, ¿Qué mentira se inventaba para salir de esta situación ahora?

─**Nada. Solo le preguntaba sobre su relación. Ya que al parecer alguien no tiene la decencia de decírmelo─ **Bromeo con una mueca que decía llamar sonrisa**─ Solo eso…**

─ **¿Me crees idiota Santana? ─ **Interrogo visiblemente enojada** ─Eres tan mala para mentir…─ **Se rio sarcástica**─ Somos amigas, te conozco mejor que tu propia madre, y aun así tienes el descaro de mentirme. **

─**No te estoy mintiendo Quinn. ─ **Contesto a la defensiva**─ Deja tus celos para otra ocasión. Rachel y yo solo estábamos hablando **

─**Claro. Te creo, solo te pido que te alejes lo más que puedas de ella. **

─**Quinn no exageres. Soy tu amiga, ¿Crees que te engañaría conmigo? ─ **Dijo incrédula** ─ Por favor si a para ti fue difícil tener una cita con ella, ¿te imaginas que te engañe? ¿Y conmigo?, Jajaja alucinas**

─**Podrás ser mi mejor amiga, pero no te permito que me hables así─** Tenso la mandíbula─ **Durante estos tres años he alejado a cada pretendiente de su lado, y ni tan siquiera el bobo de Finn me detuvo. ¡No me provoques!**

─**Estas obsesionada Quinn─ **Negó con la cabeza **─ ¡Abre los ojos! Tú no eres así.**

─**Pensé que me conocías mejor Santana. Y si no deseas tener problemas conmigo te aconsejo que guardes la distancia.**

─**¡Ya basta! ¿Te estas escuchando? No digas estupideces. **

─ **¡Cállate! ─ **Grito aturdida acortando la distancia entre ambas**─ No te quiero cerca de ninguna de las dos. ¡¿Escuchaste?! No te quiero cerca …**

─ **¿Y donde queda nuestra amistad? Tan rápido se te olvido quien ha estado allí para ti cuando la necesitas...**

─**No sé me ha olvidado. Pero amo demasiado a Rachel como para perderla. **

─**Si la amaras de verdad sabrías lo que ella piensa de ti. El amor es poder confiar en el otro aunque el mundo te diga lo contrario. ─ **Dijo con una mirada seria y centrada por completo en la furia que desprendía Quinn**─ Piensa bien en lo que dirás y aras.**

La rubia sonrió altanera sin darle importancia a lo que diría la latina.

─**¿Tu qué crees que diría Brittany de esto?**

─**No te atreverías a contarle mentiras a mi novia─** su expresión se transformo y Quinn había ganado esta vez

─ **¿Qué mentira? ─ **Pregunto sarcástica**─ Ya esta dicho Santana: Aléjate de mi novia**

La rubia se burló en su cara sin darle tiempo a alguna respuesta y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el comedor. Mientras Santana hervía de la ira contenida, sin saber que hacer.

─**Maldita sea─ **Susurro con rabia antes de golpear fuertemente uno de los casilleros**.**

* * *

─**Hola pequeña─ **Dijo en su espalda antes de sentarse junto a ella **─ ¿Por qué saliste casi corriendo? Discúlpame si no conteste adecuadamente cuando me lo pediste. Tenia dando vueltas mis pensamientos.**

Rachel estaba muy atenta a su ensalada pero aun así cuando escucho aquella voz tan apacible no pudo evitar voltear su vista hacia Quinn. Quien la hizo olvidar con tan solo una sonrisa lo que hacia en ese momento.

─**N-no hay problema ─**Sonrió de lado ocultando su mirada algo apenada.

─**Te vez hermosa cuando te sonrojas─ **Dijo alegre Quinn tomando suavemente su mano por encima de la mesa** ─Me gustaría que hoy me acompañes a mi casa. Necesito darte el proyecto escolar terminado.**

─**¿A t-tu casa? ─ **Pregunto pasando con dificultad el bocado de ensalada que acababa de tomar**─ Y-yo…**

─**Tranquila. Si no puedes hoy está bien, será otro día. Pero recuerda pasar por el.**

─**Lo sé. Y no c-creo que haya problema en pasar hoy por el─ **Dijo con más confianza levantándose de su lugar. Antes de mirar su reloj**─ Está por comenzar la siguiente clase.**

─**Que rápido se va el tiempo─** Dijo siguiendo sus movimientos. Mientras se levantaba junto a ella**─ Am… solo que creo tendrás que llevarme pequeña. Mi auto…como decirlo… no tengo auto por el momento. ─** Le sonrió con timidez caminando tras ella **─En pocas palabras. Seria bueno que me llevases a mi casa.**

─**No habrá problema**─ Hablo sin mirarla. Riendo de ternura por dentro.

Después de dar por terminadas las clases, ambas salieron de la escuela hacía casa de la rubia en el mini cooper rojo de Rachel. El cual logro llenar de ternura la expresión de Quinn.

─**Lindo auto pequeña.**

─**Gracias. ─ **se sonrojo entrando al auto

─**Es tan adorable como tú. ─ **Se sonrieron mutuamente y fue de lo último que hablaron todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a el área residencial donde se encontraba la casa de Quinn. Se podían apreciar varias mansiones de enorme tamaño con inmensos jardines y lujosas decoraciones que hacían agradable el lugar, todas con vigilancia privada que daba la impresión de ser importante. Aquel lugar era donde solo los más poderosos de Lima, Ohio podían compartir vida, y Rachel comenzó a preguntarse que hacia Quinn estudiando en una escuela pública cuando podría ir a un privada e incluso tener tutores propios, porque era cierto que sus padres tenían los recursos necesarios para darle todo, pero no del tamaño en el que Russel Fabray podría darle a su única hija.

Y justo cuando creía haber visto las casas más lujosas de todas, finalizaron el trayecto al encontrarse con un portón blanco que les daba paso dividiéndose justo a la mitad de un gran escudo dorado con la enorme inicial del apellido Fabray. Mas en el fondo se podía observar lo que Quinn llamaba casa con enormes pilares y un muy apreciable blanco que dejaba ciego con su resplandor.

─**Vamos Rach. Hemos llegado**

La castaña la miro atónita pero no dijo nada. Quinn entro como siempre tomando por impulso la pequeña mano de Rachel, quien tímidamente se dejaba guiar.

─**¡Nana! ─** Llamo entusiasmada Quinn. Justo cuando la señora llegaba a recibirla **─Buenas tardes Nana, ¿Se encuentra mi padre?**

─**Oh no mi niña. Su padre salió hace una hora.**

─**Gracias. Dígale por favor cuando llegue que lo estaré esperando para hablar.**

─**Por supuesto.**

─ **Ah y…─ **Dijo al tiempo que mostraba en cierto modo la presencia de Rachel**─ Ella es Rachel Berry Nana. Pasará a buscar un trabajo.**

─ **¿Desea que se le atienda con algo? ─ **Les sonrió a ambas imaginando lo que ya sabia

─ **¿Te gustaría beber algo pequeña? ─ **Pregunto cortésmente Quinn sin separar su mano de la de ella.

─**Bueno. N-no, digo, no quisiera molestar.**

─**No es ninguna molestia Rach─ **Contesto Quinn divertida **─Estará bien una jarra de naranja Nana.**

La señora asintió antes de que la rubia subiese las escaleras junto a una morena avergonzada que no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Quinn. Sonrojándose cada vez que era descubierta, y maldiciendo por ser tan débil.

─**Esta es mi habitación. Entra, no tengas pena ─ **La animo a pasar después de ella **─El proyecto esta en el escritorio. ¿Podrías tomarlo?**

─**Si…**

Rachel entro al cuarto donde el color blanco predominaba en todas las cosas, paredes e incluso artefactos siendo contrarrestado por el amarillo de la cama y algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo que no se llegaban a apreciar bien. Fuera de aquello el lugar estaba impecable, e incluso en el escritorio del fondo nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar. Excepto por un álbum de color marrón que llamo la atención de la castaña por su portada;

"Para mi bebe Quinn"

Por alguna razón Rachel paso sus dedos a la imagen que tenia, tan adorable era ver una hermosa mujer rubia cargando un bebe en brazos.

─**Hermosa ¿No te parece? ─**Pregunto detrás de ella al encontrarla mirando la imagen. Cosa que asusto a Rachel** ─ Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte.**

─**No hay problema ─ **Dijo apenada sin apartar la mirada del álbum** ─ ¿Ella quién es?**

─**Mi madre, en el hospital cuando nací. ─ **Sonrió de lado. Tomando el álbum en brazos.

─**¿En verdad es ella? Es muy hermosa─ **Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Quinn la miro con ternura y aprecio por lo dicho.

─**Supongo que sí, ella murió un año después de mi nacimiento, así que no la recuerdo. **

─**Comprendo…**

─**Pero no te preocupes, mi padre me regalo este álbum cuando apenas tenia seis años─ **Dijo dejándole en sus manos aquel álbum** ─ mi madre lo dejo para que la recordara… ****ella sabia que no resistiría la operación. Y aprecio que lo hiciera**

─**¿Es como un tesoro para ti?─ **Dijo mirando la expresión de dolor en Quinn. Tal vez no le gustaba hablar mucho de aquel tema.

─**Es mas que eso Rachel, es como tú para mí… lo más importante─ ** Contesto intentando sonreír . **¿Te gustaría verlo?**

─**No creo que yo...**

─**Claro que si Rachel. Eres mi novia, y yo quiero que lo veas─. **Dijo haciendo cambiar la expresión de Rachel con la palabra "novia". Mostrándole aquellas imágenes con un valor mas que especial **─vamos. Toma**.

Aquel album de un peso considerable mostraba en cada pagina toda una vida de amor y dedicación por una mujer, que ni siquiera Quinn llego a conocer, pero que la hacían sentir el amor que una madre puede llegar a tener. Tal vez Quinn lo único que necesitaba era amor, que la escucharan y comprendieran cuando fueses necesario, tal vez solo deseaba amar… y ser amada.

Cosa que ella le negaba, cosa que la hizo sentirse culpable por todo lo que había hecho y provocado en todos esos años. Lo lamentaba, pero el pasado no podía cambiarlo, y ahora entendía que la razón no le servía de nada. Era tiempo y el momento necesario para darle paso a sus sentimientos.

─**¿Soy tu novia Quinn?─ **Pregunto retóricamente en un susurro que confundió y a la vez alegro por algún motivo las fuerzas de Quinn

─**Lo eres pequeña─ **Sonrió ampliamente apartando el álbum para poder acercarse a ella **─No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que este momento llegara al fin.**

─**Y-yo..**

Y las palabras sobraron, las miradas faltaron, el susurro en los labios de la otra estremecieron las ideas de ambas. Esta vez, ni tan siquiera Rachel necesitaba apartarse de ella, no necesitaba mentir para proteger lo que nunca estuvo protegido.

─**Te amo****.**

Ambas sentadas en la cama, mirándose y necesitándose a la vez.

─**Quinn…**

Susurros tan cerca que se oían como gritos.

Pero un llamado a la puerta….. que todo lo molesto. Fue suficiente para que Rachel volviera a la razón.

* * *

_Perdónenme por el retraso. Lo siento tanto. Pero les juro, prometo que no dejare la historia, tuve varios problemas a demás que acaba de pasar la semana de exámenes y me tenía como loca._

_Lo siento, mañana subiré el siguiente (responderé toda duda)_


	4. Todo bien

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"**_

_*****__Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**TODO BIEN**

* * *

─**Quinn ─**Llamo dando varios golpes a la puerta.

Sus expresiones fueron todo un poema al escuchar aquel llamado, ambas se separaron sonrojadas, con ese leve rubor que ardía en sus mejillas, Rachel con la vergüenza de lo que no paso y Quinn arrepintiéndose de haber tardado tanto en reaccionar.

─**¿Puedo pasar?─ **Se escuchó la voz ronca fuera de la habitación.

─**Claro padre.─** Dijo Quinn con la voz entrecortada, apenas audible para quien se encontraba lejos de ella. Intentando con una mirada de cariño darle disculpas a la castaña─ **Pasa****.**

Maldijo una y otra vez su padre por aquella interrupción.

─**Lamento interrumpir─**Se disculpó el hombre alto de saco entrando muy formal a la habitación. Percatándose de inmediato de la presencia de Rachel**─ Hola─** Saludo dudoso**─ ¿Supongo que eres la hija de los Berry?**

─**Si ─ **reafirmo Rachel con la cabeza ─** Rachel Berry.**

─**Un gusto conocerla señorita Berry. Yo soy Russel Fabray, conozco a tus padres desde la preparatoria─ **hizo una reverencia dando un apretón de manos a la castaña.

─**El gusto es mío señor Fabray.**

─**Oh no, en verdad es un gusto conocerla al fin, Quinn me ha hablado mucho de usted─**Le sonrió ignorando la mirada de fastidio en su hija─** Y Quinn en cuanto terminen de... Am─**se quedo sin palabras. Llevándose una de sus manos a la boca buscando las indicadas para la ocasión, mientras pasaba su mirada de Quinn a Rachel y viceversa se puede suponer una manía de los Fabray Donde al final decidió dejarlo pasar─ **Te estaré esperando en mi despacho. Necesitamos hablar hija.**

─**Si padre─ **se aclaro la garganta mostrándole una mirada de "vete que no te quiero aquí"

─**Muy bien. Con su permiso señorita─**se despidió de Rachel con una sonrisa y un ademán de mano antes de salir como todo un caballero de la habitación.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el silencio inundó la habitación. Lo que Rachel acababa de hacer estaba fuera de lo que ella era... O al menos decía ser, y por alguna extraña razón anhelaba que hubiese pasado.

─**Yo... Creo que debo irme─** apenas y se escucharon sus palabras. Pero la rubia entendía mejor que nadie el momento incomodo que le había hecho pasar.

─**Claro, no hay problema pequeña. Te acompaño a la puerta.**

Sin decir una palabra de más ni reproches de por medio, Quinn y Rachel caminaron hacia la salida de la casa, a una distancia considerable donde la castaña evadía toda mirada y mantenía la misma seriedad de siempre. Llegaron hasta el auto donde la rubia abrió muy amable la puerta y antes de que la castaña entrara en el, la tomo en brazos, llevándola junto a su cuerpo por la cintura en un espacio tan cerrado que se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de ambas.

─**Nos vemos mañana pequeña─ **Susurro en su oído pasando sus labios por el cuello de la castaña.

Llegando a estar a centímetros de sus labios, saboreando la timidez, la vergüenza y la parálisis de expectación en Rachel que la mantenían a tan solo un susurro del beso. Un beso… que generaba la metamorfosis de su estómago en un revuelo de miles y miles de mariposas pasando por todo su ser, a la vez vacía y con ansias de ser llenada por algo.

Suave caricia que apaga tu mirada… los labios de Rachel tan torpes golpearon los de Quinn, en aquella caricia de deseo y necesidad que lleno aquel vacío y lo mantuvo para mover sus labios tan lento que parecía en realidad una leve brisa de humedad

Quinn dejo una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña, mientras la otra viajaba a su rostro, intentando sostener y acariciar aquel beso que no deseaba terminar, tan tierno y primerizo que prefirió no profundizarlo más. Separándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción al tiempo que miraba los ojos confusos de la castaña y la leve sonrisa que mantenía.

─**Ve con cuidado Rach─** se escuchó su voz entre cortada sobre el silencio de la ahora llamada: "tomatito Rach" con su habitual sonrojo y la pena que siempre generaba Quinn.

Subió a su auto y se marchó con un sabor que se grabaría en su memoria por siempre.

La rubia observo el auto de Rachel hasta que desapareció de su visión, con esa sonrisa tan repetida en ella, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón rojo para entrar de nuevo a su casa, donde su padre la esperaba para conversas algunas cosas. Como era necesario golpeo repetidas veces la puerta hasta que Russel la dejo pasar.

─ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante?**

─**En la mañana te comente que Vladimir se ha encargado de tu petición─ **Dijo caminando por todo su despacho con unos papeles en mano** ─ Y encontramos algo interesante que tal vez debas hablar con tu novia…**

─**¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tanto misterio padre? ─ **Pregunto confundida pero sin apartar la seriedad que siempre le generaba su padre.

─**Es mejor que tú lo compruebes─** Le entrego los papeles que tenía en su mano**─ Realmente no es lo único que ocultan los Berry…**

Quinn tomo los papeles y comenzó a hojearlos, leía entre líneas hasta que se topo con algo que nunca se espero pero que sin embargo explicaba varias cosas.

─ **¿Estas seguro de esto padre?**

─**Vladimir nunca se equivoca─ **Se sentó en su lugar detrás del escritorio** ─Además conozco a los Berry, harían cualquier cosa para poder ser padres, siempre fue su sueño. **

─ **¿Al igual que los López?**

─ **¡Ja! Santiago López haría lo que sea por su esposa.**

─ **Eso quiere decir que…**

─**Que Santana y Rachel son hermanas─ **interrumpió Russel** ─ Una especie de embarazo en común, los Berry necesitaban un útero y los López necesitaban a alguien que no fuese estéril.**

─**Ahora entiendo muchas cosas─ **Dijo despeinando su cabello rubio con una mano. **─pero esto es algo confuso ¿Por qué un padre dejaría uno de sus hijos con otra familia?**

─**Hicieron un acuerdo, y por lo que veo ambas familias lo han respetado.**

─ **¿Y esto en que nos ayuda? **

─**Hija no desprecies la información, será muy útil para hablar con tus suegro. ─**Sonrió de lado** ─Después de todo, ellos han hecho hasta lo imposible por mantener el secreto a salvo.**

Cuando Quinn discutió con su mejor amiga Santana no se había percatado de algo esencial de esa persona, y es que, dejo pasar por alto la palabra "Amiga" para darle paso a sus celos, llenando de ira y confusión sus pensamientos, y ahora que sabia aquel secreto que compartían las familias López y Berry, entendía el porque aquella acción en San, y se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida, pero no había nada que hacer, sus palabras estaban dichas, de ahora en adelante mantendría su boca cerrada con aquel tema.

* * *

¿No les ha pasado? que, cuando te decides a alejar tus miedos, los perjuicios y todo aquello que te molesta se te hace más fácil sonreírle a la vida. Tener entendido que la felicidad siempre ha estado allí pero no la queremos tener, ver, apreciar… es tan fácil como darle un sí a alguien, es tan fácil como enamorarse, tan fácil pero a la vez tan complicado.

─**Rachel, debes alejarte de Quinn.**

─**Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo hago eso?**

─**Ella no se encuentra bien, sus ideas son extrañas, su manera de ver el amor es extraño. Aléjate de ella**

─**Pero es tu amiga Santana, ¿No se supone…?**

─**Me vale mierda lo que dije antes─ **Interrumpió irritada **─Ahora escúchame bien. Aléjate…**

─ **¿Cómo quieres que me aleje de ella? Si todo el día esta tras de mí. No me deja sola ni por un segundo. ─ **Ahora fue su turno de interrumpir

─**No lo se, solo intenta alejarte. **

─**¡Santana! Me pides algo imposible. ─ **Dijo molesta**─ Pase tres años escuchándola, teniéndola junto a mi todos los días. Y de la noche a la mañana crees que pueda separarme de ella.**

─**Nada es imposible, vamos Rach es por tu bien. ─ **Le sonrió comenzando a divagar**─ Se que es tu primer novia…y que es la primera vez que te sientes distinta…**

─**Espera Santana ─ **Contesto Rachel de pronto confundida por las palabras de Santana**─ ¿Esto no es por tus celos? ¿Es por eso que no quieres que este con Quinn?**

─ **¿Qué? No es eso. ─ **Se sorprendió comenzando con su nerviosismo**─ Y-yo, qu-que piensas, mal interpretas…**

─**San… ─**La llamo de pronto terminando con su tartamudeo**─ Eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero creo que Quinn se merece una oportunidad, se la he negado todo este tiempo… y es momento…**

─ **¡No! ─ **Grito** ─Ella no merece tener a mi hermana. Ella no es la mejor opción para ti Rachel**

─**Debo irme Santana.─**La ignoro por completo saliendo de la casa López.

Cuando das por sentado que tu vida es solo lo que tú quieres hacer de ella, aprendes a ignorar muchas cosas, aprendes que puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes.

Excepto cuando no aprendes a mantener ese pedazo de negatividad dentro de ti, tan latente para salir y destrozar lo que tanto tiempo te llevo aceptar, lo que creíste como lo mejor que te ha pasado quedara escondido entre la neblina de la confusión y la terquedad por no aceptar las cosas tal y como son. Cuando esa otra persona se cansa de esperar, y actúa con la misma terquedad que tu...

* * *

Tres semanas ya habían pasado desde que ambas habían pactado una relación extraña y fuera de lo normal, una donde habían aprendido mucho de la otra, donde Rachel había por primera vez en su vida, replanteado su manera de existir en el mundo, donde Quinn se había ganado a la fuerza un lugar extraño en su corazón, pero aquel lugar tenía la confusión de ser miles de cosas a la vez. Miles de maneras extrañas de quererla y no hacerlo martirizaban aun la cabeza de Rachel.

Y ahora Quinn sería mayor de edad, cumpliría la edad suficiente para hacer algunas cosas que antes no se le permitiría hacer, sin embargo no deseaba celebrar aquella fecha, no la celebrara desde que su padre dejo que mirara por primera vez la lápida de su madre con aquella inscripción que tenía específicamente su fecha de nacimiento, fecha en que Quinn nació ,la fecha que ambos padre e hija perdieron un ser valioso.

─**Hola pequeña. ─ **Saludo llegando tras de ella

─**Hola Quinn─ **sonrió aun con pena. Dando media vuelta para tenerla de frente**─ Hoy es… tu cumpleaños.**

─**Si, gracias por acordarte ─**Se rió por el nerviosismo que transpiraba Rachel** ─ Y ahora este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos gracias a ti.**

─ **¿A mí? **

─**Si Rach, es la primera vez que alguien me felicita de esa forma y me alegra el día─ **Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que paralizo el corazón de la castaña.** ─Pero creo que ya es hora de ir a clases**

Desde aquel beso fuera de la mansión Fabray, Rachel no había parado de darle vueltas al asunto, reflexiono el por que Quinn lograba derrumbar sus barreras con una simple sonrisa, el por que cada que la miraba su mundo lleno de lógica se convertía en uno tan irreal que ella misma se asustaba, ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía quererla?

No había respuesta, nunca la hubo, ella entendía que por tres años había estado huyendo de su realidad, y como no había respuesta prefería ignorar aquellas preguntas, prefería mantenerse a salvo dentro de un castillo perfectamente aislada de algo que estaba rompiendo los cimientos de su timidez con cada palabra.

Así que pasada las clases, como se estaba haciendo costumbre, ambas fueron a casa de los Berry en el audi r8 spyder de Quinn, quien además de pasar por ella, la iba a dejar quedándose un par de horas conversando con su ahora novia, era divertido, después de todo lo estaban intentando, y Rachel si que lo intentaba.

─ **¿Te gustaría salir hoy pequeña? Digo, si puedes, tenia planeado ir al parque, no se─ **Dijo nerviosa y torpe, algo nuevo en Quinn**─ Podemos comer un helado, caminar, ¿Qué dices?**

─**Eso estaría bien─ **Contesto con timidez aun en el auto**.**

─ **¿Entonces paso por ti a las cinco? **

─**Si ─ **Susurro abriendo la puerta del vehículo

─**Oh no, déjame hacerlo a mí. ─ **Dijo saliendo apresurada para abrirle ella misma la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla con sus cosas**.**

─**Gracias.**

Ya eran las cinco en punto, y uno de los Fabray se encontraba nerviosamente alegre enfrente la casa de los Berry, esperando el momento adecuado para tocar el timbre. Le sudaban las manos.

─**Quinn ¿Qué haces esperando allí? ─ **La sorprendió Leroy abriendo la puerta de improviso **─ Llevas al menos media hora parada enfrente de la puerta y no has tocado el timbre**

─**Perdone.**

─**No hay problema, creí que si seguías así nunca te animarías a entrar, pero pasa. Rachel te está esperando.**

Entro tras de él hasta la sala, apenada ya que por lo visto, el señor Berry se había percatado de su nerviosismo.

─**Rachel menciono que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades ─**Dijo el hombre sonriente antes de sentarse en el sofá de una pieza** ─No siempre se cumplen dieciocho años.**

─**Oh, ¿En verdad Rachel lo menciono? Muchas gracias. ─ **Se sorprendió sentándose enfrente del hombre sin perder su sonrisa de satisfacción

─**Si, últimamente he observado a mi princesa diferente─ **Menciono mirándola seriamente**─ Me da gusto que sean pareja. Solo espero cuides de ella.**

─**No tiene porque mencionarlo. Su hija es muy importante para mi.**

─**Yo lo entiendo. Y no sabes lo que para nosotros significan las relaciones a esta edad. ─ **Sonrió de lado** ─ Después de todo Hiram y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria.**

─**¿En verdad? Eso es fabuloso señor Berry, no lo sabía─ **Dijo comenzando a maravillarse con lo contado

─**Si de hecho…**

Quedo a media palabra al ser interrumpido por su hija, quien se aclaraba la garganta intencionalmente.

─**Pequeña ─ **Sonrió ampliamente Quinn al tiempo que se levantaba de inmediato.

Su padre también sonrió, alegre al ver la interacción de miradas que compartían las chicas, tan atento a cada movimiento… después de todo, eso era lo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo (Aunque su esposo lo negara), saber que su hija amaba y era correspondida era algo único que agradecía poder apreciar en primera fila.

─**Nos vemos más tarde papi─ **Se despidió Rachel besando la mejilla de su padre Leroy

─**Cuídense. Y Quinn**─ La llamo de pronto**─ Hiram y yo queremos **** conversar**** contigo, esperamos puedas venir a cenar este fin de semana.**

─**Por supuesto señor Berry, yo encantada─ **Le dio un apretón de mano antes de despedirse **─Además aun no he escuchado la historia… **

─**Y la escucharas…**

─**Bueno… creo que ya es hora de irnos─ **Interrumpió de nuevo Rachel saliendo junto a Quinn de la casa.

─**Tus padres son muy amables.**

─**Supongo…**

Esta vez Quinn no había llevado su auto, y tampoco saldrían en el de Rachel, irían caminando, juntas, al mismo paso, lento y pausado. Caminaban una a lado de la otra, en completo silencio, donde en ocasiones Quinn bajaba su mirada a la mano de Rachel dudosa de tomarla y se reía de si misma por tener tantos nerviosos encima, pero le gustaba poder estar de esa forma con Rachel, en ese ambiente de ternura y nerviosismo.

Después de todo las cosas habían cambiado, ahora Rachel se mostraba alegre e interesada con aquella relación. Se besaban de vez en cuando y solo cuando Quinn se atrevía a romper el espacio personal de la castaña, pero era interesante mirarlas hablar (no lo hacían muy a menudo) con ese aire de "esta conversación nunca terminara".

─**Mira─ **Quinn señalo entusiasmada a un niño que corría tras su perro persiguiéndolo con una correa rota**─ ¿Crees que el niño lo alcance?**

─**Creo que solo cuando el perro se canse de correr─ **Comenzaron a reír antes de llegar a un banca en medio del parque

─**Yo creo que un niño de su edad no debería tener un perro tan grande si no lo sabe controlar─ **Comento tomando asiento en la banca **─Pero que se yo.**

─**No lo se.**

─**Tampoco yo ¿Por qué no lo sabes? ─**Pregunto comenzando a jugar

─**Por que no todo lo tengo que saber.**

─**Tienes razón ¿Pero por qué no todo lo sabes?**

La castaña frunció el ceño riendo por como utilizaba la inocencia Quinn para preguntar todo aquello.

─**No tengo ni idea, ¿Tú la tienes?**

─**Tal vez, no se, dime tu…**

─**Que idea puedo tener yo, no entiendo.**

─**Tampoco yo. ─ **Quinn comenzó a reír de igual forma, esta eran las conversaciones que podían sacar de sus casillas a muchos, sin embargo para ellas era un juego de no callar jamás**─ Me dio sed**

─**A mi también.**

─**No se─ **Paso sus manos acariciando sus piernas**─ ¿Te gustaría un helado?**

─**Mejor una paleta─ **Dijo Rachel levantándose de la banca** ─ ¿Qué dices tú?**

Quinn la miro por un momento y suspiro dirigiendo su visión a una entrada del parque

─**Digo que la heladería esta muy lejos de aquí─** Hizo un puchero volviendo su mirada a la castaña** ─ Pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer yo?**

Se levantó divertida siguiendo los pasos que estaba dejando Rachel, quien caminaba un poco más rápido mirando como los niños jugaban entre si, tropezándose unos con otros… hasta que en un momento de descuido la rubia perdió de vista a su novia, preocupada avanzo a paso rápido llegando donde un grupo de niños reía y gritaba tirados en el pasto . Encontrando a Rachel en medio de ellos.

─**Pequeña ─**La llamo confundida quedando a unos pasos de ella **─ ¿Qué haces?**

─**Juego. Perdón si te asuste, los niños me pidieron que les ayudara ─ **Le enseño un pañuelo que coloco en uno de los niños**─ Ya está listo. ¿Cuántos dedos ves? ─ **Paso su mano frente al pequeño

─**No veo nada, esta oscuro ─ **Dijo riendo junto a sus compañeros** ─ ¿Ya podemos comenzar? ¡Que corran todos!**

─**Si─ **Apenas lo dijo Rachel todos los niños comenzaron a correr por doquier. Dejando a la castaña sentada sola en el pasto

─ **¿Te ayudo? ─ **Pregunto Quinn dándole la mano.

─**Gracias.**

─**Pensé que iríamos por un helado ─** Le recordó mientras la pequeña sacudía el polvo de su ropa **─ Sera mejor que no te separes de mi.**

─**Discúlpame por eso.**

─**No hay problema Rach ─ **Hablo con ternura. Tomándola de la mano**─ Aun hay tiempo para comprar una paleta.**

Y de nuevo caminaron hacia la heladería, esta vez tomadas de la mano, transpirando nervios de alegría y expresiones llenas de sonrojos. Al llegar al local, Quinn pidió un helado de chocolate (su favorito) mientras que Rachel quería una paleta, pero no se decidía entre una de fresa o uva, eligiendo la de uva después de tardar quince minutos pensándolo seriamente. Que más da, pensaba Quinn, pero tuvo paciencia hasta que salieron de la heladería cada quien con algo en la boca.

─**¿Te gustaría sentarte en la banca de siempre?**

─**¿Caminar hasta halla? ─ **Se quejó mirando la lejanía de aquel lugar** ─ No lo se.**

─**No seas floja pequeña, ¡Vamos! ─ **Comenzó a caminar más rápido** ─ Si no avanzas nunca llegaras a ningún lado.**

─**Estoy avanzando.**

─**Más rápido─ **Corrió hasta ocupar el lugar elegido **─ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?**

─**Ya llegue, es lo importante─** La reto mirándola desde su lugar, sin intenciones de sentarse.

Ambas se sonrieron desde sus respectivas posiciones, sin tocarse físicamente pero pidiendo a gritos algo que estaban esperando. La rubia la tomo por la cintura, aprovechando su altura y perspectiva de espacio para atraerla a hacia ella, alzando su rostro hasta toparse con el de Rachel, que permanecía sin expresión aparente, sin molestarse por la intimidad que se generaba. Sus rostros tan cerca que respiraban los suspiros de la otra, esperando un beso que no llego.

─**Rachel ¿Tú me amas? ¿O tan siquiera me quieres?─**Pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a Rachel. Pero esta vez, deseaba serle sincera.

─**Claro que te quiero Quinn.─**Respondió avergonzada. Con un sonrojo que ardía en sus mejillas** ─Me has demostrado que tu cariño es verdadero y que puedo contar contigo…**

─**Te amo Rachel ─ **Dijo juntando sus frentes. Absorbiendo la leve fragancia que desprendía, sonriéndose sin mirarse, tocando un beso que no se daba**─ cásate conmigo**

¿Qué?

Fue la reacción de la castaña. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? No entendía aquello. Pero sin pensarlo mucho se separó de Quinn sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

─**Cásate**** conmigo pequeña…─ **Suplico tomándola de las manos. Intentando no asustarla más de lo que estaba.

─**Pero Quinn… es muy pronto para pedirme matrimonio ─ **Respondió lo primero que pudo dar por entendido** ─ Aun estamos comenzando una relación, aun somos demasiado jóvenes.**

─**Tal vez tengas razón Rachel. Pero yo tengo muy claro que sin ti no podría seguir─ **Contesto sin dejar de mirarla. Callando algún reproche o palabra ofensiva que diera la castaña** ─Eres lo que más quiero en esta vida.**

─**Quinn… lo siento, pero yo no estoy preparada.─**Negaba con la cabeza, auto convenciéndose de no haber escuchado aquello─** El matrimonio es algo serio, no te lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera.**

─**Lo se Rachel. Y lo estoy tomando muy enserio** ─Dijo con la voz llena de esperanza y timidez** ─Quiero unir mi vida a ****la tuya.**

─**Es muy pronto. No estoy preparada para algo así. ─**Reiteraba hasta el cansancio** ─Se que el sentimiento es un lazo importante para lograr casarse… pero hay mas que solo amor en un matrimonio. Se supone que es para formar una familia, unir por completo dos vidas. **

─**Yo quiero unir mi vida a la tuya Rachel.**

─**Pero eso no es suficiente Quinn… entiende por favor ─**Interrumpió confundida. Buscando las palabras adecuadas para no lastimarla** ─Además aun estamos comenzando una relación, lo estoy intentando… pero no creo poder con esto**

─**Por favor Rachel─ **Imploraba buscando en uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja roja que presento a la castaña** ─Cásate conmigo. Yo te amo**

─**No puedo Quinn**─ De nuevo negó con la cabeza mostrando unos ojos llorosos** ─ No creo ****que mis padres acepten que me case tan rápido.**

─**Yo… ─ **Bajo la mirada intentando tomar fuerzas. Mientras apartaba aun lado el anillo de diamantes que había presentado a la pequeña ** ─ Debo confesarte algo Rachel ─ **Tomo de nuevo sus manos y la miro a los ojos

No hablo, estuvo en silencio por unos segundos. Observando las expresiones que se generaban en Rachel. Hasta que pudo encontrar el valor necesario para ser escuchada de nuevo.

─ **Yo tenia planeado obligarte a casarte conmigo… quería obligarte a que me amararas. No había pensado en ti, en las consecuencias de mi agresión… **

Rachel se separó aún más de ella. Con un miedo nuevo y latente al escuchar aquella confesión, desde un inicio pensó que aquel "cariño" que decía sentir Quinn era enfermizo… y tal vez no estaba equivocada…

─**Pero reaccione a tiempo, entendí que esa no era yo…jamás quise hacerte daño, y no lo aria ─ **Hablo lo más rápido que pudo** ─Tu no te lo mereces ─ **Se levantó de pronto sosteniéndola de los brazos, ahora el miedo era mutuo, aunque diferente** ─ Te juro que no te are daño… ya no.**

─**No se si pu-pueda creerte─ **De nuevo comenzó tartamudear nerviosa por estar cerca de Quinn** ─ ¡Suéltame! Me das miedo Quinn.**

─**No pequeña─ **Sus ojos se nublaron con las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir, y en un arranque de miedo y confusión la tomo aun más fuerte de los brazos**─ No me dejes, te suplico que al menos me escuches**

─ **¡Suéltame! ─**Grito con dolor, no solo físico** ─ Me estas haciendo daño**

─ **¡No! ─ **Grito roja de rabia Quinn tensando con ira la mandíbula** ─ ¡No te dejare apartarte de mi!**

─**Quinn─ **Lagrimas comenzaban a salir a mares. El miedo no la dejaba pensar, solo esperaba que alguien las escuchara discutir.

Sin embargo a esa hora por aquel lugar no pasaba nadie, por lo general al ser el parque tan grande varias de sus zonas no eran transitadas, siendo este uno de esos puntos.

─**¡Me canse de rogarte Rachel! Se que lo estabas intentando pero te espere por tres años, ¡Y ya ****no**** lo soporto! ─**Gritaba cerca de su cara jalando su pequeño cuerpo hacia ella ─ **¡Te casaras conmigo! Te guste o no.**

─**Quinn ─**La llamo con la voz entre cortada y su vista nublada por las lagrimas.

─**Desde ahora aras lo que yo diga Rachel─ **Susurro en su oído llenándola de miedo. Nunca antes había escuchado de esa forma a Quinn** ─Serás mi mujer, y desde hoy vivirás conmigo.**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Se que he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, y perdónenme por ello,__ el capitulo se escribió en tiempo y forma pero no me fue posible subirlo__, sin embargo me da gusto que mis lectores me regañen por ser tan irresponsable, como ejemplo alguien dijo: "_Creo que tu ya mientes por deporte_" y tienes razón, no debería decirles cosas si no tengo planeado cumplirlas, lo que me recuerda que no tengo perdón de Dios._

_Jajajajajaja muchos de sus comentarios (como el ya señalado) me hacen replantearme la historia, espero en cada capitulo responder las dudas que tengan de los personajes, porque ya se que son confusos, pero recuerden que la historia esta igual de loca que quien la escribe. Por lo que agradezco a quienes comentan y leen la historia, me gusta recibir críticas, opiniones y toda clase de cosas que en cierto modo puedan ayudar. Yo no me enojo, después de todo para eso estamos aquí._

_En serio muchas gracias. Prometo ya no prometer, pero si les digo que intentare actualizar mas seguido._


	5. La nueva cara de Quinn

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"**_

_*****__Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**LA ****NUEVA ****CARA ****DE ****QUINN**

* * *

Mas haya de tenerla, mas haya de querer sentirla, siempre estuvo el respeto y su forma paciente de llevar la relación con aquella mujer que tanto le provocaba deseo como su frustración total, porque muy a su manera la amaba. Sin embargo estaba cansada de esperar por algo que parecía nunca llegar.

─**¡No Quinn****!**** ¿Por qué haces esto?**

─**Por que es la manera más fácil para estar junto a ti. ─ **Le respondió arrastrándola junto a ella. Frente a las lágrimas de miedo que derramaba la castaña**─ ¡Maldita se! Camina.**

─**No Quinn─ **Dijo llorosa oponiendo resistencia para zafarse del agarre que lastimaba su brazo.

─**No puedo dejarte ir Rachel. ****Si lo hago sé que te**** perderte y esta es la única manera de no hacerlo─** suavizó sus facciones así como el agarre que mantenía.

Ambas permanecieron inmóviles en el silencio de la noche, provocando la melancolía de la ocasión, hablándose con la mirada mientras sus pensamientos caían en desgracia. Quinn había parado su agresión por un mísero momento, observando con compasión a Rachel, en aquel segundo quiso hacer las cosas diferentes, quiso cambiar su actitud para con Rachel, pero su frustración, impaciencia e ira no la dejaron sentir su corazón ser aplastado por el peso del subconsciente, que pedía a gritos detenerse.

─**N-n-no es la única manera Quinn─** Sollozo con la voz entre cortada siendo de nuevo arrastrada por la rubia.

─**¡Que camines carajo! ─ **Grito de pronto sacando su celular para llamar a alguien **─Vladimir. Ven a buscarnos, estamos en el parque…. Si, allí te espero.**

─**Por favor, no hagas esto Quinn…**

─**Ya no me importa lo que digas, te iras conmigo. ─ **Le respondió tajante sin mirarla. De pronto y sin previo aviso la arrogancia que guardo por mucho tiempo salía a la luz tomando de mala manera a Rachel** ─ ¿Vas a caminar o quieres que te arrastre?**

─**No….─ **Dijo con la voz entrecortada por tanto llorar. ─**Caminare****…**

La rubia entonces la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola en un agarre posesivo, sus cuerpos fuertemente unidos caminaron torpemente hasta la salida del parque donde una limosina negra polarizada las esperaba, de allí salía un hombre fornido y de cabellera castaña que les abría la puerta con su mirada de aspecto sombrío.

─**Me da gusto que tomaras el consejo de tu padre.─ **comento con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn lo miro de reojo mientras ayudaba a Rachel a entrar, en cierta forma aquel cumplido de Vladimir la había hecho pensar en si en realidad lo que hacía era correcto, se supone que la moral depende de cada quien, es decir, cada perspectiva de vida es diferente, la suya lo había sido desde que su padre le enseño a defenderse. Recordaba con horror aquella vez en que como forma de volverla toda una Fabray se habían ido de vacaciones a un campamento militar donde la obligaban a levantarse desde las cinco de la mañana para correr kilómetros, cazar su propia comida, dormir afuera y enfrentarse a criaturas salvajes que incluso habían atentado contra su vida, todo esto teniendo apenas seis años de edad.

Aquel recuerdo molesto su humor y decidió guardarlo en el fondo de sus pensamientos, regresando su vista a Vladimir. Él señor era un hombre demasiado imponente y por lo general no hablaba con Quinn, así que estaban acostumbrados a tratarse con la mirada, siendo estas suficientes para emprender marcha a la mansión Fabray.

─**¿Se encuentra mi padre en casa?**─Pregunto apenas la limosina se puso en marcha

─**Si, acaba de ****salir de su reunión****, dijo que en cuanto llegarás pasaras a su despacho.─**Respondió mirándola por el retrovisor

─**Esta bien.**

Silencio.

El llanto silencioso de Rachel se dejaba impregnar por todo el auto creando un ambiente húmedo y dominante. Quinn había dejado de mantener contacto con ella, no la tocaba, ni tan siquiera la miraba, parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo por el momento, provocando que en ocasiones la mirada perdida de Rachel vagara solo por unos segundos a donde se encontraba Quinn, con una mirada llena de desprecio que decía todo sin utilizar las palabras. Ella tan débil, sin fuerzas, con el ánimo debajo del suelo y su cuerpo oculto bajo un abrazo de miedo intentando protegerse de la ira y molestia de quien pensó la amaba. Se sentía tan impotente...

─**Hemos llegado.**

Anuncio Vladimir abriendo la puerta de la limosina con ese porte elegante que lo caracterizaba, donde la oscuridad de la noche apenas y dejaba ver la leve cicatriz de su frente. Y algo que pudo notar fue la expresión de dolor que dejaba ver Quinn con cada acción que realizaba, a la chica aun le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer si deseaba ser como su padre.

─**¿Bajaras**** por tu cuenta o deseas que te lleve yo? ─**Pregunto Quinn con fastidio al ver hipar a Rachel desde el otro extremo del auto.

Pero más que eso no se escucho, la castaña hizo lo que Quinn le pidió y camino torpemente por el patio delantero de la mansión, manteniendo su vista en el suelo a lado de una persona prepotente que jamás había visto.

─**Vladimir─** Llamo Quinn. Sosteniendo del brazo a Rachel─ **Avísale**** a mi padre que he llegado.**

─**Por supuesto─** Le sonrió dejándolas solas en medio de la gran mansión Fabray

─**Vamos Rachel, camina, iremos a mi habitación.**

La tomo fuertemente del brazo sin intenciones de soltarla pasando las escaleras y el gran pasillo de las habitaciones, Quinn abrió la puerta de una patada y entro junto a Rachel, quien permanecía asustada, abrazándose ella misma entre lagrimas y dolor.

─**Te quedarás aquí, y no intentes escapar─** De un jalón la tiro en la cama permaneciendo enfrente de ella**─ No provoques que me enoje.**

Con el puño apretado y blanco de tanta agresión aplicada Quinn dejo la habitación, cerrando con llave antes de marcharse. Rachel alcanzó a escuchar como era encerrada en aquel lugar, pero no escaparía, las fuerzas le faltaban y su ser parecía estar lastimado como si lo hubiesen tirado de un precipicio, sin embargo no quería seguir llorando, se levantó como pudo de la cama y camino hasta el baño para lavarse la cara, necesitaba pensar, despejarse de aquello que su cabeza repetía ─Si ella te amara, no haría esto.

Pasados unos minutos escucho con miedo la puerta ser abierta, asustándose al tiempo que corrió a esconderse entre la cama, ya no lloraba pero si mantenía un rostro herido. Sintiendo al momento la presencia de Quinn, pero ella permanecía sentada en la orilla de la cama, sin poder mirar el rostro de la rubia, quien la observaba por completo desde la puerta antes de cerrarla y caminar hasta llegar junto a ella.

─**He**** hablado con mi padre. Y me ha convencido ─**Dijo fría y sin expresión alguna **─ Tenía planeado estar en nuestra casa, a las afueras de Lima, pero creo que será bueno quedarnos por un tiempo aquí.**

─**¿Nuestra casa? No entiendo ─**Murmuró confundida ─¿De qué habla Quinn?. Se preguntaba sin entender

─**¿Que no entiendes?─** Pregunto arrogante frunciendo el ceño**─ Si deseas te lo explico ****paso por paso****.**

Se le acercó sentándose a lado de ella sin tocarla, ni pasar su espacio personal.

─**De ahora en adelante vivirás junto a mí, eres mi prometida y me gustaría tenerte cerca.─** Le sonrió. Buscando su mirada ─**Le **** diremos a tus padres mañana. Russel los invito a una cena, celebraremos nuestro compromiso.**

─**¿Por qué haces esto Quinn?**

─**Porque**** puedo─** Se acercó a ella tomando obligadamente su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sin apartar su expresión fría y arrogante ─ **Y**** porque no creo que tus padres se nieguen a aceptar la relación. Menos tu... Yo sé y puedo estropear muchas cosas en la vida que han formado tus padres, seria una verdadera lastima que todo se fuese abajo después de tantos años de esfuerzo.**

─**T-****tu n-no─** Tartamudeo **Tu**** no te atreverías, no puedes**─ Comenzó a sentir además de miedo, la preocupación de hablar sobre sus padres─ **Solo**** porque tu padre es un prepotente no tienes porque serlo tu Quinn...**

Agarro coraje y se levantó quedando enfrente de la rubia, quien la miraba con una sonrisa sínica.

─**Claro que puedo ¿No te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo? ─** Se levantó a su altura retándola con su cuerpo de mayor tamaño**. **Aunque no era muy alta, su estatura era suficiente para intimidarla─** Eres muy hermosa ─** Dijo acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla─ **Y**** tengo miedo ****de**** perderte... Me has obligado a hacer esto**

─**Suéltame ─** Susurro apartando el contacto de Quinn con un manotazo─**Tú**** no puedes obligarme a casarme contigo****.**

─**¿Que si puedo?─** Se río arrogante como si en aquella aclaración hubiese un chiste ─ **¿Sabes cuánto gastan tus padres en tu educación? ─**Pregunto cambiando de tema─** Digo, mi padre podría gastar el doble en mí , pero según lo que yo sé, tus padres no ganan ni una ****octava**** parte de lo que gana el mío.**

─**¿Qué?**

─**¿Necesito explicártelo con peras y manzanas?─**Rodo los ojos visiblemente fastidiada─ **Puedo dejar en bancarrota a tu familia... Puedo descubrir secretos que mantienen tus padres... Puedo y si quiero obligarte a que seas mía.**

─**Estas mal... Solo por un capricho acabarías con todo lo que les costo construir.─**Comenzó a desvanecerse cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba.

─**Es tu decisión si quieres que tus padres sufran...**

─**Mis padres... ¿Qué te hicieron para que les hagas esto?─**La preocupación junto con la arrogancia de Quinn impregnaron en su ser llenándola de miedo.

─**Ellos nada, de hecho me agradan... ─** Dijo con calma caminando a su escritorio sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Rachel sobre ella**─ Pero como veo no lo entiendes, te lo explicaré de una buena vez****.**

Tomo una carpeta para abrirla y comenzó a ojearla mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento y marcado, se escuchaban los nervios y miedo que generaba su agresividad en Rachel.

─**Hiram Berry, donante de esperma. Leroy Berry, donante de esperma. Sandra López...oye una pregunta pequeña ¿Sabes quién es tu madre?**─ Se interrumpió a si misma en la lectura para dar a entender a lo que iba. Rachel observándola confundida no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquella pregunta ─**No**** recuerdo que hayamos hablado de eso... Tampoco recuerdo cuando me dijiste que Santana es tu hermana.**

Sorpresa.

Expectación

Rachel comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Por qué sabia eso Quinn? Era un secreto de familia, nadie de ellos tenía derecho a hablar de eso con otra persona, Santana y ella lo sabían desde pequeñas, y siempre lo guardaron como un tesoro, un tesoro que sus padres llenaron de amor sin ocultarles la verdad, en su vida la había llamado hermana enfrente de alguien ajeno a sus padres, NADIE absolutamente NADIE tenía que saber aquel secreto.

─**¿Co-como sabes eso?─**Apenas y le salieron las palabras.

─**¡Ja! Parece que te lo tengo que repetir mil veces. Soy la hija caprichosa del hombre más rico del país... ¿Eso no te dice nada cariño?**

Se burló tan apropiadamente en su cara que dejo por completo sin palabras a Rachel, sus pensamientos se estancaron en imágenes vacías buscando la ocasión en la que hubiese podido percatarse de aquel comportamiento, pero solo encontró la ocasión en que su propias acciones volvieron loca a Quinn... ¿Entonces quién era aquella persona que tenía enfrente? ¿De quién demonios se había enamorado?

─**Espero te quede claro que te tengo en mis manos. ****Así**** como a toda tu familia─ **Dijo desafiándola con la mirada. Observando como Rachel explotaba de la impotencia.

─**Por**** favor, Para con esto Quinn. Yo no quiero casarme contigo...**─Comenzó a llorar de nuevo dando varios pasos hacia atrás. No quería estar cerca de Quinn ─**Entiende por favor... ¡Yo no te amo!**

─**¡Cállate! ─ **Gritó enfurecida después de haber escuchado tal confesión, con el ceño fruncido camino enojada hacia ella para después tomarla por los brazos. Con la presión de su ira, pasando por sus manos hasta enrojecer su cara ─**Yo a ti te amo... Con eso me es más que suficiente.**

─**¡Para con esto****!─**Suplico sin fuerzas para defenderse

La castaña sollozaba en el agarre, dejándose destruir por completo, tanto su corazón se partía en dos, como su cuerpo que quebrantaba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para proteger a quienes ama. Sin embargo sabia cual seria la opción mas apropiada para aquella situación, sabia como liberar a sus padres de aquel infierno que les haría vivir Quinn... Y prefería vivirlo ella, a saber el miedo que les haría pasar a los seres que ama.

─**¡Esta bien!─ **Gritó de pronto Rachel sacando de su estado de agresión a Quinn─**Me**** casare contigo si es necesario…. Pero suéltame… mis padres.**

Ante el llanto incontrolable de la castaña, Quinn sonrió satisfecha, negando con la cabeza antes de soltarla tan agresivamente que la hizo caer al suelo sentada. Allí en el piso frio de la habitación, sus recuerdos agradables de Quinn se destruían mirando con horror aquellos que la rubia se empeñaba en crear. Se abrazó a si misma buscando la protección que ya no tenía.

─**Te casaras conmigo. Eso estaba más que claro. Pero si lo haces por tu cuenta... Será aun mejor para ti pequeña─ **Se inclinó hacia ella respirando en su oído el miedo que liberaba Rachel─**Yo no quería lastimarte, no quería hacerte daño, pero ese sentimiento me hace débil, y eso no me llevara a estar junto a ti...**

Paso su nariz por el cuello de Rachel hasta terminar besando su cabello adsorbiendo así el aroma que Rachel desprendía.

─**Si hubieses aceptado. Las cosas serían más fácil.─ **Susurró cambiando la situación

La castaña tembló ante sus palabras, sintiendo la presión del cuerpo de Quinn junto al suyo

─**Supongo que deseas volver a casa de tus padres─** Dijo calmada levantándose con cuidado para poder después cargar el cuerpo de Rachel y depositarlo en su cama─ **Descansa. Luego hablaremos de ello ─ **Murmuro en su oído besando su frente.

Quinn salió de la habitación dejando a Rachel llorar de dolor con la debilidad que siempre odio en ella. Pero en esta ocasión... ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo? ¿Qué tenia que hacer? Solo ella podía atormentarse con preguntas a las que intentaba buscarle solución.

─**Si deseo estar junto a ella debo dejar de sentir tanta lastima ─**Se regañó a si misma buscando la manera de controlar sus pensamientos.

* * *

─**Buenas noches.**─Saludo apenas hubo estacionado su auto.

─**Buenas noches ****Santi****, ¿Qué te trae por aquí cariño?─**Pregunto sonriente Leroy desde la entrada de su casa.

─**Nada papá, solo vine a hablar con Rachel─**Llego hasta él dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

─**Bueno, creo que tendrás que disculparla, salió con Quinn. **

─**¿Con Quinn?─ **Pregunto levemente enojada intentando disimularlo ante su padre**.─ ¿Pero no crees que ya es muy tarde?**

─**Si ─ **Contesto mirando su reloj para corroborarla hora** ─Creo que ya deberían estar aquí.**

* * *

Ambas bajaron al primer piso de la mansión tomadas de la mano ya más calmadas dejando la discusión de lado, pero el miedo en el rostro de la castaña parecía no querer abandonarla, no mientras estuviese cerca de Fabray. Muy a pesar de ello se dejó guiar hasta la salida de la casa acompañadas por Vladimir, con su expresión seria y su mueca de disgusto. Y justo al abrir la gran puerta blanca de madera importada desde Londres, se encontraron con una latina visiblemente molesta.

─**Vine a buscar a Rachel─** Fue al punto respondiendo toda duda desde el principio limitándose a observar como la castaña nombrada se escondía tras de Quinn─ **Sus padres están preocupados. **

─**Lo sabemos─** Contesto Quinn apretando suavemente la mano de Rachel **─No tienes porque preocuparte. La llevare a su casa en este instante.**

─**No hace falta Fabray. Lo haré yo.**

─**Te equivocas─** volteo su mirada a Rachel quien seguía evitando todo contacto con Santana **─Soy su novia y es mi responsabilidad llevarla hasta su casa.**

─**Evítate todo eso. Sus padres me pidieron a mí que la llevara a su casa.─ **Comenzó a irritarse

─**Y yo ya te dije que no me aras quedar mal con ellos. Además Rachel no quiere verte ahora─** Ambas fijaron su mirada en Rachel. Quinn con una sonrisa de ternura mientras Santana se mantenía seria y confundida por aquella actitud **─ Ahora si nos permites debemos marcharnos. Se hace tarde. Deberías hacer lo mismo**

─**A mi tu no me das órdenes─** La reto. Fijando su vista de odio en Quinn **─ No me iré de aquí sin Rachel.**

─**Sera mejor que te marches Santana. No es un buen momento para discutir, se hace tarde─** Comenzó a avanzar de la mano de Rachel sin importarle la presencia de Santana.

Pero al parecer Santana no estaba de ánimos para dejarlas ir, se interpuso en su camino dándole una mirada amenazadora a Quinn. Que con suficiente calma se mantenía al tanto de la molestia de la latina.

─**Vamos Rachel. Tus padres te esperan─** Intento tomar su mano para alejarla de Quinn, pero esta busco la forma de aferrarse aún mas a su acompañante.

─**No me hagas perder la paciencia López. ¡Vete de una maldita vez! ─ **Gritó irritada Quinn por la situación

─**No sin Rachel**.

─**¿Pero a ti que te importa nuestra vida? Rachel se ira conmigo, te guste o no.**

─**Me importa Rachel... No lo que tu hagas con tu asquerosa vida**

─**¡Vladimir! ─** Gritó Quinn manteniendo su postura superior **─ Muéstrale por favor la salida. No tiene nada que hacer aquí.**

El hombre obedeció jalando del brazo a Santana, pero está en un arranque de ira y asco por la que un día llamo amiga la hicieron correr hacia Quinn. Si bien era sabido que Santana López era una persona de poca paciencia, perdía los estribos muy fácilmente dejándose llevar por el impulso del momento. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción, la rubia había cruzado la línea con aquella fase de arrogancia que odiaba la pelo negro.

Poco tiempo le dio para reaccionar a Vladimir, ya que en tan solo un instante de alguna manera Santana se separó de él, tirándose al piso junto a Quinn, la rubia bajo de ella siendo golpeada y aprisionada por su peso. Solo unos segundos para que aquel torbellino de miedos y rencores se hiciera presente en ambas

─**¡Santana!─** grito asustada Rachel al sentir como bruscamente era llevada de la mano junto a Quinn. Pero está al percatarse de aquello la soltó de inmediato buscando la manera de no afectarla.

Y ambas cayeron al suelo húmedo cubierto de pasto mojado por el rocío de la noche, una intentando golpear y la otra sosteniendo en su mano cada ataque que recibía. Pero debemos recordar algo, Quinn de alguna manera era más fuerte que Santana, y sin previo aviso la rubia después de darle un golpe en el rostro, se colocó encima de Santana aplastando los ataques.

─ **¡Deténganse!─** Chillo Rachel mirando con desaprobación la violencia aplicada **─No le hagas daño Quinn.**

─**¡Ya vasta Santana!**─Le grito en la cara para calmar su irá** ─Rachel nos ****está**** mirando─ **Susurro cerca de su oído

Y de inmediato Santana de mala gana dejo de aplicar fuerza para que Quinn se levantara, ninguna de las dos había salido ilesa de aquel altercado, la pelo negro tenia un moretón que sangraba en su pómulo derecho, mientras que la rubia se había roto la boca.

─**Vámonos Rach─** Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de la castaña que aun miraba anonadada las caras de ambas─ **No te preocupes pequeña. No paso nada grave─ **Sonrió de lado.

─**Discúlpame Rach─** Hablo esta vez Santana ocultando el rostro **─Pero no a pasado nada. **

─**Es hora de irnos pequeña **─Interrumpió Quinn pasándose la mano por su labio para quitarse la sangre que le ocasionaba la herida** ─Ya es tarde... Y no queremos que tus padres se molesten**

─**Nos vemos luego Rachel─ **Se despidió Santana sin previo aviso tomando su auto para salir de allí

Después de aquella pelea y en todo el trayecto a casa de los Berry, Rachel se mantuvo pensativa observando el labio roto de Quinn, que sangraba sin que la rubia hiciese algo para detenerlo, ¿No le dolía? Al parecer no, ni tan siquiera se quejaba de ello, parecía ser tan fuerte, parecía poder soportar eso y mucho más, pero lo que en realidad se preguntaba Rachel era... ¿Que tan rota estaba por dentro? ¿Por qué hacia todo esto? ¿Que ganaba con ello? En ese instante se lamento por no conocer mejor a Quinn, sin embargo ahora ya no importaba. Aquella persona por la que intento romper los muros de miedo que la protegían había logrado crear unos más grandes... Que probablemente no lograría romper nunca.

* * *

_Hola._

_Disculpen la demora fue una torpe, torpe culpa mía. (perdí la lap y tuve que escribir todo en mi celular)_

_Perdonen la mala ortografía. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, a partir de ahora será totalmente diferente. Solo espero no se molesten._

_Gracias a todos por comentar y leer, me motivan a mejorar algunos aspectos que se me pasan. CharlieFaberry: si… yo igual pienso que su actitud no es la adecuada. Pero San sabrá que hacer ;). _

_Naomigleekhummel: Jajaja estamos igual, Quinn es especial así :3. _

_ikuga: Am, siendo sincera creo que se esta apresurando mucho, pero que mas da._

_ malena carrazko: Jajaja bueno, espero te vallas acostumbrando, todos mis personajes son bipolares :). _

_pairofwings : Mmm si, asusta un poquitin, yo espero se pueda ganar a Rachel, se paciente ;). _

_quinnberrylover: Awww yo igual adoro a estas hermanas, y… Jajajaja ojey, si, Rachel fue la culpable, tu y yo lo sabemos :D. _

_xio: Ya lo veras, se paciente. barbiefabrayiamgine :Jajaja Gracias :3 _

_evilregalsAmeh: Jajaja tranquila, tu solo disfruta la historia, no intentes comprenderla. _

_malegimeneesz : Gracias, e intentare actualizar mas seguido._

_Am, ahora al anónimo, mmm disculpa si te decepcione con la historia, y perdona que es__criba tan torpe y locamente, pero me gusta hacerlo, e intento que les guste, solo… se paciente. Por favor, solo denme una oportunidad_


	6. Compromiso

**_"_****_Ni_****_ Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia"_**

**_*_**_Advertencia esta es una historia GP. Si no te gusta, no leas._

**COMPROMISO**

* * *

Faltaban tan solo 15 minutos para que el timbre hiciera acto de presencia en todos los salones de Mckinley, preciso momento en el que Rachel y Quinn llegaban tomadas de la mano provocando como habitualmente en los últimos días, la mirada de asombro y respeto de cada uno de los estudiantes que las veían.

Con una sonrisa, con una mirada. La rubia saludaba a todos al pasar, su aire de alegría inundaba las miradas de todos pero se contra restaba tan solo de ver a Rachel a su lado, con la mirada perdida, la cabeza agachada, su cabello castaño cubriendo su rostro y la seriedad que denotaba en todas y cada una de sus expresiones, eran como ver el frio y el calor tomados de la mano.

Aun así, eran la pareja perfecta, novedad del mes. La mariscal de los titanes y la Nerd amable que contra restaba los estereotipos de antes porque ella no eran la porrista, ella no era la chica cara bonita que paseaba por los pasillo con sus faldas cortas y mucho menos era popular, sin embargo ella tenia lo que aquellas chicas no, a Quinn... La persona que robaba suspiros a más de una.

—**Hola** — Se acercaba a ellas Jacob con su cámara en mano y miles de preguntas en la boca —**S****e sabe que ambas están en una relación desde hace tres años… ¿Al fin decidieron darlo a conocer? ¿La mariscal de los Titanes y la presidenta del laboratorio de química avanzada son novias? ¿Es acaso un truco a finales de año para ser la pareja de la generación?**

El chico con un enorme afro en la cabeza era el reportero de la escuela, era un maniático de los rumores, tiraba pregunta tras pregunta. Todas sin un sentido previo pero con la clara diferencia de decir lo mismo en cada una.

—**¿Nos dejaras pasar por favor****?**— Decía Quinn molesta. Mientras que con su brazo derecho tomaba la cintura de Rachel y la pegaba a ella en forma protectora, con su mano libre comenzaba a empujar a Jacob para que las dejara llegar a su primera clase— **Muévete a un lado.**

—**¿Acaso les molesta ser la sensación del mes? ¿Es mucho pedir una entrevista?**

—**¿Quieres una entrevista****?**— Pregunto Quinn irritada— **Entonces te lo diré. Amo a Rachel**— La acerco aún más a su cuerpo— **Y no me importa que nos consideren una pareja anormal. Porque después de todo. No tengo que darles explicaciones.**

Sin nada que agregar lo termino de empujar y caminaron juntas hasta llegar al salón de literatura, donde sería su primer clase.

Cuando la campana sono para dar paso al descanso del dia, todos se dirigieron a los comedores, corriendo, riendo incluso gritando... excepto Santana, su expresión de fastidio y los lentes de sol que usaba para tapar el moretón de la noche anterior intensificaban el miedo y respeto que generaba ante sus compañeros. Iba sola, con la mochila de un lado y las intenciones de golpear a quien se le cruzara en el camino (específicamente a Quinn) no estaba de buen humor, aunque no se sabia porque razón su novia, quien generalmente no se le despegaba ni por un segundo, no estaba con ella.

—**Santi…**— se plantaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa de lado a lado y sus ojitos azules destellando alegría —**¿****Me extrañaste?**

Olviden lo último. Brittany ya hacia acto de presencia.

—**Britt**—dijo con media sonrisa y cierto aire de sorpresa. —**Claro que te extrañe. Creí que no vendrías hoy**

—**Disculpas por no avisarte. Mi abuelita me obligó a quedarme con ella y hoy me levanté tarde...**— Hizo un puchero que hipnotizo a Santana y se abalanzo para abrazarla. Cuando se separo de ella tuvo especial atención a los lentes de usaba — **Pero...¿Que te paso?**

Y esta vez no le dio tiempo de excusarse sobre los lentes ya que su novia sin previo aviso los tomo y aparto de su rostro. Dejando totalmente al descubierto su pómulo inchado.

—**¡****Santana!** —Regañó con rostro serio mientras negaba con la cabeza— **¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio la violencia?**

—**Muchas** —Bufo apartando la mirada avergonzada —**No sucederá de nuevo amor. Te lo prometo.**

—**No prometas algo que sabes no cumplirás**— Dijo decepcionada tomando su mano y obligándola a mirarla— **Cuídate**.— dio un paso al frente aplastando con sus labios los de Santana —**No hagas nada estupido mientras no este.**

—**¿A-adonde vas?**

* * *

En la biblioteca, después de haber tomado sus alimento y saciado su apetito Quinn invito a Rachel para que la acompañara a ese lugar apacible, deseaba un momento a solas con ella, fuera del lente de que la estaba fastidiando con sus entrevistas. Se sentaron en medio del gran salón, vació como siempre.

—**Pequeña**— La llamo delicadamente para que dejara aun lado el libro que llevaba, tomando sus manos para estrecharlas entre la suyas y depositar un pequeño beso—**Lamento todo lo que sucedió ayer.**

Unieron sus miradas con dolor, con ese dolor de sufrir la misma pena, ambas en silencio, intentando salir de un estado de parálisis.

—**Se que hoy es muy difícil creerme Rachel**— Se disculpó borrando cualquier indicio de sonrisa —** Las circunstancias me obligaron a actuar de esa manera. Entiendo que no fue lo mejor... Pero debes comprenderme**

Rachel la observaba sin hablar, dolida y frustrada por la osadía de Quinn al hablar de aquello. Pensó haberlo dejado en el pasado, bueno... En el pasado de una noche pero al fin de cuentas pasado. Odiaba recordar lo que tendría que hacer.

—**Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Siempre y cuando tu intentes no irritarme**— Se inclinó buscando recostar su barbilla en la frente de la castaña, pero en su lugar solo dejo sentir el espacio que las separaba —** Te amo.**

Y eso fue lo que derramó el vaso de agua, desatando la tormenta de ira en Rachel

—**Eso no es amor**— susurro con fastidio tensando la mandíbula

—**Claro que lo es**— Refuto defendiendo su postura con el ceño levemente fruncido— **Si no fuese amor, creme que esto que siento se hubiese ido en tus primeras muestras de despreció.**

—**Yo no quería que te enamoraras de mí.**

—**Pero lo hice, me enamore de alguien que se esconde tras las murallas de su miedo... No me dejaste entrar, y ahora yo ****he**** abierto un agujero a tu protección.**

—**No hables figuradamente **—Desvio la mirada enojada por escuchar la verdad—** Nunca te pedí que te quedarás, intente alejarte para que no sufrieras mas mi despreció**

—**Pero yo quería quedarme... Quería que ese desprecio dejara de existir para que miradas con tus propios ojos lo que siento por ti, lo que se también sientes por mí. **

Rachel la miro de inmediato, su ceño completamente fruncido y sus labios levemente despegados como si fuese a hablar—¿Cómo se atrevía ella decirle lo que sentía? El repudio por la culpa carcomía sus pensamientos, pero era el momento de hablarse con la verdad

—**Debiste alejarte.**

—**Fueron tres años... Tu debiste decirme el porque no podías amarme.**

—**¡****No quería enamorarme! **—Grito de pronto sorprendiendo a Quinn quien la dejo levantarse. No había nadie más que ellas en la biblioteca y el eco de su voz se escuchaba por todo el salón—**El**** amor es algo estupido que el débil necesita para ser feliz.**

—**En eso te equivocas. El amor es necesario para ser humanos, para entender a los demás. **— La siguió con su mirada incrédula preguntándose si era verdad que hablaban de aquel tema —**Todos en algún momento nos llegamos a enamorar.**

—**¿****De que sirve si se sufre por el? Es una pérdida de tiempo y está dedicado a volver estúpido a quien lo siente. **— Le reprocho indiferente. Sentándose de nuevo pero esta vez en frente de Quinn—** No vale la pena...**

—**¿Es así como vez al amor****?**—Pregunto lastimada por las palabras de Rachel, sintiéndose estúpida de lamentar esa punzada en su animo—**Intentas decirme que es por eso que siempre me evades? ¡Esa es tu escusa para no amarme¡**

—**No... No lo se, tal vez**—susurro desviando su atención al libro que tenía en su mano. Ya no le interesaba hablar con Quinn

—**¿Porque no lo intentamos? Dejame demostrarte que conmigo las cosas pueden ser diferentes.** —Siguió hablando, con su mirada en algún punto fijo de la pared —**Yo no soy quien tu crees, puedo darte todo lo que me pidas. Tan solo intenta amarme a como yo te amo.**

—**Tu solo quieres volver mi vida un infierno **—Contesto sin dejar de leer.

—**Claro que no**— Negó con la cabeza —**Te estoy buscando una manera más humana de llevar tu "penitencia". ****Hay que dejar las cosas claras**—Guardo silencio

Se levantó de la silla y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer tras los estantes de libros, Rachel desde su lugar la observo desconcertada, no por la acción realizada si no esperando el momento en que decidiera romper el silencio.

—**Si tu aceptas casarte conmigo**— Se escuchó la suave caricia de sus labios al moverse desde el primer estante al frente de Rachel. Sonriéndole con un libro en la mano—**Unir tu vida a la mía prometiéndome en aquel pedazo de compromiso que intentaras amarme por lo menos durante los primeros cinco años de matrimonio.**

Camino de regreso a la mesa, siendo observada por la mirada analizadora de Rachel, que esperaba ansiosa sus palabras

—**Te juro que obtendrás tu libertad apenas ese lapso de tiempo haya pasado. Por supuesto no sin antes comprobar que lo aras**—Tomo asiento frente a Rachel antes de comenzar a ojear el libro que llevaba en manos —**C****umples tu promesa y yo… no lastimare a tus padres.**

La castaña dejo de leer incapaz de seguir centrando su atención en el libro, ahora Quinn y su inexpresivo rostro la habían desorientado.

—**Tus padres se merecen algo mejor ¿No te parece?** —Pregunto mirando de pronto a Rachel —**Yo podre darles todo lo que siempre soñaron tener pero que lamentablemente no lograron**.

—**Sería como aceptar un trato con el diablo.** —Susurro conectando su mirada con la de Quinn. Haciendo reír deliberadamente a la rubia

─**Un diablo que busca hacerte feliz.**

Su sonrisa sin gracia aparente y su mirada verde con destellos amarillos dieron seguridad a Rachel… sabía que Quinn cumpliría su promesa, ella era una mujer de palabra. Pero no estaba segura de poder cumplir con lo que la rubia pedía.

—**¿Me ofreces un tratado de paz?**

—**Te ofrezco una vida de lujos junto a mí. ¿Lo aceptas o te atienes a las consecuencias?** — Pregunto seria alzando su ceja derecha mientras esperaba la respuesta —**Tu decides cariño…**

—**¿Acaso tengo otra opción? **— Respondió con otra pregunta claramente evidenciando el temor que le causaba. Recibiendo la negativa de Quinn —**En ese caso acepto.**

Después de aquella respuesta ambas permanecieron en silencio. Apenas con unos segundos de paz se hablaban sin palabras, buscando respuestas y afirmaciones de lo que sabían. Pero el timbre rompió con su anuncio el silencio para recibir la llegada de la próxima clase, esperando ser escuchado por todos los alumnos de la institución.

—**Es hora de irnos pequeña**— Dijo tomando sus cosas antes de quedar enfrente de la castaña

—**Esta clase no la tenemos juntas**—Informo arrebatándole sus cosas de la mano—**Nos veremos en la siguiente.** — Salió del lugar con su mochila acuestas y la mirada de Quinn sobre ella

—**Claro.**

Rachel camino lo más rápido que pudo sin correr para llegar hasta el salón de química avanzada. No soportaba estar ni un segundo más cerca de Quinn, no porque no la quisiera cerca de ella (en ocasiones le era reconfortante tenerla a su lado), pero su estado de arrogancia la estaba volviendo loca y no sabía si podría seguir en el mismo lugar que ella. Agradecía de sobre manera haber elegido esa clase.

—**Rachie**— Saludaba una efusiva Brittany— **Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela.**

—**Bueno aquí estoy.** —Contesto bajando la mirada tímidamente

—**Es para dos cosas, primero, el profesor de química avanzada me dijo que te dijera que hoy tendremos hora libre con él**. — Le dedico una sonrisa de lado caminando hasta donde Rachel se encontraba —**Y la segunda es que me gustaría hablar contigo.**

Brittany y Rachel pertenecían al club de química avanzada desde el décimo grado, sus excelentes calificaciones las llevaban a estar en los primeros lugares del listado en la escuela razón por la cual compartían la presidencia de aquel club. Eran amigas desde entonces, se hablaban de vez en cuando y compartían algunas notas mientras reían y se divertían. A pesar de que muchos en el colegio veían a Brittany como una porrista boba sin cerebro, lo cierto era que su intelecto era semejante al de Rachel, solo que sus diferencias en cuanto a formas particulares de ser las distinguían. Se llevaban bien…

—**¿De qué te gustaría hablar? **

—**Cosas personales**— Le sonrió con sus ojos destellando emoción. Lo cual alerto a Rachel, ya que cuando decía aquello era como su frase personal para explicar sus intenciones —**Ven. Acompáñame.**

Tomo su brazo y comenzó a caminar junto a ella hacia el patio trasero de la escuela. Regalándole cada sonrisa al llegar y respirar el aire fresco del lugar.

—**¿No es hermoso?**

—**Eso creo.**

—**Vamos Rachel, no todo en la vida debe ser perfecto**—la arrastro delicadamente hasta la primer mesa del patio—**En ocasiones debemos hacerlo perfecto.**

—**¿Cómo hacerlo perfecto?** —Pregunto ya sentada frente a la rubia

—**Lo perfecto es un estereotipo de lo maravilloso que debe ser algo. Para mí esto es maravilloso, estar en este momento, es este lugar.** — La tomo de las manos, trasmitiéndole su esencia natural de felicidad —**No te dejes guiar por lo que ves**

—**Tu eres perfecta Britt**— Se sonrojo negando levemente con la cabeza— **Única cuando hablas así.**

—**Gracias**— Dijo emocionada sin apartar su mirada azul de ella— **Pero de quien quería hablarte es… yo sé que esto…**

—**¿Te pasa algo con Santana?** —Interrumpió preocupada

—**No, Santana y yo estamos bien. Quienes me preocupan son ustedes**— Se refería a ella y Quinn —**Sé que esto no me incumbe y tus relaciones son cosa personal pero eres mi amiga.**

—**Quinn también lo es.**

—**Si, pero quien necesita de mi apoyo eres tu. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.**

—**Lo sé Brittany. Gracias**

—**Me alegra saber que al fin aceptaste estar con ella. Quinn y tú hacen una adorable pareja** — Dijo con emoción —**Te dije que Quinn lo había intentado todo por ti, incluso llego a pedirme consejos… en verdad te quiere.**

—**Siempre me dices lo mismo Britt ¿En verdad Quinn es una buena persona? **—Lanzo la pregunta al aire, levantándose de su lugar. Pero la rubia no la dejaría ir aún

—**Ella está sola con sus emociones, no tiene una madre para que escuche sus sentimientos, mucho menos a alguien que le demuestre lo que siente por ella.**— Se levantó al mismo tiempo que Rachel con una mirada comprensiva. Momento en el que a Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón —**Hace lo que puede **

—**Tal vez no es suficiente**— Murmuro desviando su mirada al cielo antes de soltar un suspiro —**¿Crees que me haya enamorado de Quinn?**

—**Se que estas enamorada.** —Dijo con media sonrisa pasando detrás de Rachel —**Entiendo tu confusión. Pero ya no es momento de dudar, a pasado demasiado tiempo.**

—**¿Soy demasiado cruel cuando la evado?**

—**A mí me dolería sentir el desprecio de quien amo.** —Definitivamente Brittany no era lo que los demás pensaban. Su respuesta lleno de verdad un corazón que odiaba escuchar la razón por sobre sus sentimientos —**Si también la quieres deberías demostrárselo**

—**No** **sé** **como**.

—**Deja de pensarlo**— Soltó una pequeña risita —**hallaras el momento adecuado**

—**Gracias** —La miro de nuevo con media sonrisa. Dejando que Brittany la abrazara —**Por todo.**

—**Es un placer ayudar**…

* * *

—**¿Eso es todo?** — Se levantó del sillón perteneciente al escritorio de su padre

—**Claro que si. En cuanto termines la carrera deberás hacerte cargo del bufete**— Término de acomodar los papeles para guardarlos en su archivero —**Sera mejor que te prepares para llevar el negocio familiar. Tienes las actitudes Quinn**

—**Tener las actitudes no significa que desee hacerlo**— Camino hasta la salida del despacho. Dando media vuelta antes de salir—**Pero lo hare. No te preocupes**

—**Hazme estar orgulloso.** — Dijo detrás de su escritorio

—**No es por usted que lo hago padre.**

—**Lo sé. Pero se vale soñar ¿No es así?**

—**Por supuesto.** — Cerro la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

El sol se acababa de ocultar tras la llegada de la luna, las nubes se acoplaban al color azul de la noche y ya no eran visibles por el destello de las estrellas. Era la hora indicada para la llegada de los invitados en la mansión Fabray, preparados para recibir con los brazos abiertos a los Berry, en el momento y lugar oportuno para anunciar el compromiso y próxima unión de ambas familias.

El Audi blanco que acababan de aparcar enfrente de la residencia perteneciente a los Fabray, dejaba admirar dos cabelleras castañas y una negra salir del auto en camino a la puerta principal. Parecían tomarse un momento para apreciar las flores y los decorados de la casa.

—**Buenas noches señores Berry**— Saludaba el mayordomo con una reverencia y su uniforme de pingüino después de abrirles la puerta —**Para el señor Fabray es un gusto tenerlos como sus invitados. **

—**Buenas noches**— Alcanzaron a decir en coro los tres integrantes de la familia ante aquel recibimiento

—**Pasen **—Los llevo hasta la sala de estar. Donde los muebles apenas y cubrían parte del gran salón iluminado con su tono blanco, y los sillones de colores en rojo y negro llenaban de vida aquel espacio —**En un momento estará servida la cena.**

Se fue dejándolos solos en aquel inmenso lugar, donde tomaron asiento esperando a sus anfitriones.

—**Disculpen la espera**— Se escuchó la dulce y calmante voz de Quinn al entrar en la habitación—**Es un placer tenerlos aquí señores Berry**

La rubia saludo con un apretón de mano a cada uno de los padres de Rachel de tal manera que quedaron encantados con aquella sonrisa y los ojos verdes que desprendían un agradable recibimiento. Llevaba un pantalón ajustado naranja y una blusa celeste con su cabello recién lavado manteniendo su expresión llena de alegría.

—**Mi padre no tardara en bajar. Mientras tanto sería bueno pasar al comedor**— Ínsito a Rachel a que tomara su brazo para ser guiados por ella. Detrás de ambas caminaban tomados del brazo los señores Berry alegres por ver a su hija de esa manera—**¿Cómo estas pequeña?** —Susurro en su oído.

—**Preparándome para mentir** —Susurro de vuelta alzando su mirada hacia Quinn

La rubia no dejo de sonreír pero por dentro era afectada por aquellas simples palabras. ¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto?

—**Es un gusto poder recibirlos señores Berry**— Saludo un hombre alto de cabellos rubios llegando al comedor— **Soy el padre de Quinn. Russel Fabray**

—**El gusto es nuestro señor Fabray. Yo soy Hiram y él es mi esposo Leroy**—Le estrecho la mano junto a su esposo antes de tomar asiento.

Rachel y Quinn se sentaron a la derecha de Russel, mientras que los padres de la castaña tomaron su lugar en las sillas a la izquierda del lugar que denotaba la "superioridad" del abogado Fabray.

La cena comenzó como debería de hacerlo, al principio un poco incomoda con el silencio formado, pero a Quinn no le agradaba ver de esa manera a su novia, e insistió en conversar de algún tema que mantuviera entretenido a sus padres.

—**Señores Berry, disculpen mi atrevimiento pero ¿Es cierto que ambos están juntos desde la preparatoria?** — Pregunto levantando su tenedor para llevarse el primer bocado de ensalada

—**Si, es cierto**— Contesto sonriente Hiram —**¿Cómo lo sabes? **—Se rio volteando su mirada hacia su esposo—**Estuvimos en un noviazgo de cinco años, luego decidimos casarnos.**

—**Eso es sorprendente** — Dijo Quinn entusiasmada con la historia —**Me gustaría amar de esa manera**— Desvió su mirada hacia Rachel quien le sonreía tímidamente

—**Por supuesto no todo ha sido fácil.**—Tomo de la mano a su esposo Leroy con una enorme sonrisa gracias a Quinn —**Pero cuando amas de verdad se superan los obstáculos que la vida te pone.**

—**Y dinos Quinn**— Dijo Leroy llamando la atención de la rubia después de aquella declaración —**¿Qué tienes planeado estudiar?**

—**Estudiare derecho en Harvard **—Contesto mirando de reojo a su padre. Quien sonrió al escucharla —**Seguiré en el negocio familiar.**

—**Es una gran carrera. Y has elegido una buena universidad**. —Alentó Hiram —**Rachel estudiara allí.**

—**¿Si?** — Interrogo por primera vez Russel, entrando inesperadamente en la conversación—**¿Y qué planeas estudiar Rachel?**

—**Química nuclear**

—**Oh, es una carrera algo complicada **—Dijo Russel centrando su atención en la comida —**Pero veo que tienes las actitudes necesarias. Lo aras bien…**

Se observaba a Russel hundir su tenedor en el filete que saboreaba mientras Rachel intentaba disimular el sonrojo que le había provocado aquel alago y la rubia lo entendía, viniendo de su padre todo era demasiado sobre valorado. Pero después de un tiempo en el cómodo silencio que se había formado, Quinn tomo la decisión de dar a conocer el verdadero motivo de aquella reunión.

—**Bueno…** — Se levantó de su silla con una copa en la mano para golpearla delicadamente con una pequeña cuchara. Se mantuvo en silencio sin ser capaz de hablar, con ese nudo que se genera en la garganta por los nervios—**Yo quisiera señores Berry con todo el respeto que se merecen…**— dijo tomando la mano de la castaña mientras esta bajaba avergonzada la mirada—** Pedirle la aprobación para casarme con su hija.**

Y los nervios se esfumaron para darle paso a la incertidumbre con las miradas de sorpresa en los padres de Rachel

—**¿****Disculpa?**— Pregunto Leroy levantándose de pronto

—**Tranquilo cariño **—lo intento calmar Hiram tomando su mano desde donde se encontraba sentado

—**¡¿****Calmarme?!¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo?!**—Hablo alterado reprochándole a su marido con la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de pasar por un ataque—**¡Se quieren casar!**

—**Leroy, lo escuche perfectamente**— Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Antes de rodar los ojos por la actitud de su marido—** Guarda la compostura por favor.**

—**Pero... ¿Por que quieren casarse tan pronto? Aun son muy jóvenes **— Siguió hablando buscando atar cabos sin hacerle caso a su esposo—** ¿Acaso estas embarazada Rachel? **— interrogo de la nada . Obteniendo de inmediato la mirada extrañada de Rachel —** ¡Si eso debe ser! Por qué ¿Qué otra razón?**

— **Leroy ****déjalas**** hablar, ¿Como puedes pensar eso? **

—**Es lógico, ¡Dios santo! Seré abuelo demasiado joven, esto no puede ser... ¿Como es posible Rachel? ¿Y tu Quinn? Confie en ti…**

—**Señor Berry, disculpe pero...** — Intento explicar Quinn

—**Pero nada, esto es una irresponsabilidad de ambas ¡Una falta de respeto!**— Grito histérico

—**Leroy cálmate por favor**— Dijo un avergonzado Hiram 

—**¿****Como calmarme cuando nuestra princesa nos hará abuelos? ¡A-BU-E-LOS **—Grito mientras su tono de piel cambiaba de color

—**No comiences de nuevo**—Hiram negó con la cabeza, mirando con desaprobación a Leroy—** Seria muy útil en estos momentos escuchar el por que de su matrimonio repentino.**

Hiram dirigió serio su atención a ambas, buscando una respuesta que pronto llegaría.

—**Rachel y yo no amamos**—Sonrió ampliamente conectando su mirada con la castaña—** Y llevamos mucho tiempo de esta manera. No necesito a nadie más... Ella es la indicada**

—**¿Rachel**** tu quieres casarte?**—Le pregunto su padre Leroy ahora dejando el drama de lado

—**Si**— Contesto sin apartar su mirada de Quinn, apretando el agarre para darse valor ante la situación—**La amo **—Que mentira

—**Es un alivio que solo sea eso...** —Murmuro

—**Leroy **—Regaño Hiram negando con la cabeza —**Sabes hija, tu padre y yo apoyamos las relaciones jóvenes... Después de todo ambos pasamos por muchas adversidades para estar juntos**— Les sonrió a ambas antes de levantarse y caminar hacia ellas seguido de cerca por Leroy —**Pero el matrimonio es algo que requiere mucha madurez y aceptación.**

—**Lo sabemos padre. ****Tú**** me enseñaste que mientras haya amor lo demás llega solo**— Se dejo abrazar por Quinn que le sonreía ante la mirada de alegría en sus padres —**Aun somos jóvenes, pero aremos lo necesario para que esto funcione. **

—**¿Están seguras de casarse?** — Preguntaron Leroy e Hiram al mismo tiempo

—**Si.**

—**Entonces. Nosotros no seremos impedimento para su relación**— Las abrazo primero Hiram y después Leroy alegres por aquella noticia.

Mientras Russel apartado sin perderlos de vista, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha y la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón celebraba secretamente la unión del amor, en dos vidas que se marcaban como un ejemplo de lo que extrañaba.

—**Debes de estar orgullosa Judy. Nuestra hija ama con el corazón**…

* * *

_Hola._

_Se que he tardado mas de lo esperado, y pido disculpas por no haber tocado en dos semanas la historia. Pero tengo algunos problemas personales-sentimentales que afectan mi estado... Y sinceramente no me gustaría que se transmitieron en la historia(aunque en este capítulo si que lo di a notar) espero sigan leyendo. Sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho, no saben cuanto para que me decidiera a seguir sin importar nada._

_Ahora parece ser que les debo al menos unos tres capítulos y me dedicaré a ellos en estos días. Gracias a todos los que leen, ponen en favorito y en especial quienes comentan y me motivan a seguir. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi._

_Y aun que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo me gustaría preguntarles algo. ¿Niña o niño? No se vale decir los dos._


End file.
